The Deadly Blast From the Past
by Tears of the Moon 17
Summary: It started with a nightmare which led to concern teammates which led to spying on a certain someone. If only they knew that that would be the beginning of the end for Young Justice and a certain black-haired robin . . .
1. Prologue

Prologue

_It all started when the team had come back from a mission that had blown up in their faces . . . Literally. So you can imagine how they all felt among the feelings of failure, fatigue, frustration, failure, failure, failure. Did I mention failure? Aqualad had been the one who felt like the biggest failure of all of them. You know, among the lines of "I should have known" and "I should have led the team better". Why did the second reason sting more? Because Robin had been the one who snapped them out of it and had gotten them to safety. And he wasn't even the leader. Therefore, it wasn't his responsibility; it was Aqualad's. So, to summon it up, the team was just mostly tired and Aqualad felt like a failure, blah, blah, blah. Do we care? . . . Not really. _

_ But we should. Because that mission would lead the team to Robin's top secret identity. And the chaos it would bring just might bring the Young Justice to a very . . . violent end . . . Until next time . ._ .

A/N-Reviews are welcomed! This will be about Robin trust me! Here's a spoiler for the ones who are actually going to read this fanfic: Teen Titans will be in this a little but not like you think! But still, I got some great stuff up my sleeves! ^-^ Sorry that this was short but don't worry the next chapters are going to be long!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Robin was not having the best night. He had a bomb blow up in his face and he, the youngest of the team, had to lead them to safety like he was the leader when in fact, he wasn't. He knew just by glancing at Aqualad that he felt like a failure. That he failed as a leader. But hey, it was Aqualad's first bomb. What do you expect him to do? Act like it had happened to him before? Yeah right. Anyway, moving on . . .

Batman would have freaked out if he knew that Robin had been near the bomb when it had gone off. But Batman was not there at the moment. He was hunting down the person who had tried to kill Dick Grayson (but had epically FAILED). So Robin was to stay at Mount Justice where he was safe. In fact, the whole team was staying the night because they were too exhausted to go home.

Robin sighed as that thought fluttered in his brain. In two days it would be the anniversary of the deaths of his parents. It will have been five years since they were murdered and had left him all alone in this cruel, unforgiving world. Shoving the gory memory of their passing away, he quickly jumped out of the shower and shrugged on his black sweatpants and T-shirt. Grabbing his now ruined hero outfit, he left his bathroom and threw his suit into the backpack that he had pack with his necessities. You know, like clothes, his sunglasses, another Robin suit, tech, his self-invented tech, his laptop, more tech, tech and then even MORE tech. What did you expect from the hacker? Dolls?

After carefully shutting down his tech, he grabbed one of his masks and placed it on his face. He wasn't going to take a chance of Wally coming in and slipping off his glasses or his glasses falling off. After double-checking his mask, he turned off the lights, quietly closed his door and crawled into bed. He was totally ready for some sleep. But he wouldn't get any.

_Two hours later_

Robin jerked awake, his chest heaving with half-choked sobs. His nightmare had been about his parents dying. Again. This always happened before the anniversary. But Bruce would be there, rocking him, comforting him and assuring him that it was not five years ago and that he was not alone. That he had, and always would have, Bruce there for him as his adoptive father. But Bruce wasn't here right now. He was in Gotham while Robin was at Mount Justice with no one there to understand his suffering. Robin would just have to suck it up for now till he was back home and could cry all he wanted. And he did. He finally stopped sobbing and was somewhat calm.

But he didn't go back to sleep. He didn't want to. He didn't want to go through it again alone. Not without Bruce. Robin looked at the clock, it reading 3:37 AM. Robin groaned, stuffing his face into his pillow. There was no way he could go train without waking everyone up. But he could update Mount Justice's security since he wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon.

_Seven hours later_

That is what he spent seven hours doing before his friends woke up and came into the kitchen. Needless to say, they were shocked to find him there.

"Dude," Wally said,"did you even go to sleep?" He knew how Robin would sometimes not sleep as if sleep was something he hated.

Robin snorted. "Of course I did. Otherwise I wouldn't be feeling aster."

That last part was a lie. He was feeling the opposite of aster; he just wanted to curl up into a ball and forget everything that happened five years ago. But of course, being the excellent liar he was, no one questioned it.

Except M'gann.

She could feel the pain and sorrow radiating off of him in waves but just barely. It would seem that he knew how to control his emotions not only facial wise but empathy wise too. Had he been around an empath before? Only they could tell you how to control your emotions that way. M'gann didn't know for sure but Robin must have been around an empath long enough to know how to control his emotions empathy wise. M'gann wasn't going to leave this alone. When did she ever?

"Robin, are you okay?" she asked, her question bringing the team's attention to him.

Everyone was confused at her question. Why would there be something wrong with Robin? He would tell them if there was . . . Right? Robin only looked confused at her question, his head tilted. That made M'gann and the rest of the team silently question why she asked that. He seemed fine. But now that she mentioned it, his frame was slightly slouched which is something Robin NEVER did. He was actually SITTING, not up and training. Now they were worried.

Robin snapped them out of their thoughts by saying, "Of course I'm okay."

He glanced at the clock on the wall.

"And I've got somewhere to be."

And with that, he left, leaving behind a very concerned team.

Wally spoke first. "Why do I-"

"-Get the feeling-"Artemis broke in.

"-That he's lying to us?" Aqualad finished, crossing his arms.

Conner stayed silent, staring at the space Robin had occupied. M'gann was also silent. She was staring at Conner when a thought hit her.

"Conner," she said, walking to his side, "did you hear anything last night after we all went to sleep?"

Before Conner could answer, Aqualad spoke. "Did you sense something M'gann? Does have to do anything with Robin's behavior?"

Conner glared at Aqualad before answering M'gann. "Yes. Someone's heart was beating fast somewhere around 3 AM. It was coming from Robin's room. He was breathing fast and . . . was sobbing."

M'gann frowned. Combining the facts that Conner provided, the flicker of a nightmare that wasn't hers last night and Robin's emotions, it would seem that-

"Robin had a nightmare," she murmured.

It made sense. The weird behavior, the slightly slouched frame, sitting instead of training and his emotions. Everyone was shocked beyond belief of what M'gann just said. This was THE Robin they were talking about, not some thirteen year old kid . . . Except he was a thirteen year old kid. Under Robin was his secret identity, a little kid who actually felt fear and could cry.

This hadn't hit them till now but while they talked about their fears and nightmares, he spoke of jokes and dreams. He never told them his fears or nightmares; he was too secretive for that. Maybe M'gann was right. If she was, it was their job to help, to show Robin that he could lean on them. Wally interrupted their thoughts.

"I can't be the only who's tempted to follow Robin and see where he goes. He's so out of it that we could easily spy on him! Sure it would be invading his privacy but it would be to help him . . ." he trailed off, vibrating as if he was itching to go after Robin.

The team glanced at one another. They all saw the same thing: determination. They all nodded and without a word, got in the Bio-Ship and followed the GPS that was on Robin's motorcycle.

_ They didn't know this but that decision would change their lives . . . And not in a good way . . . _

_ Until next time . . . ._

A/N-What did you guys think? I know I kind of left you guys on a cliff hanger but hey, it'll keep you reading. Did the last line give you a very bad feeling? It was suppose to. For the people who are wondering about when Batman will come in, it'll be a couple of characters. But you'll LOVE it! ^.^ . . . Reviews are nice . . . I'm going to write more chapters but won't upload till I get at least one review. What's the point of updating the story if no one is reading it? I know Conner is kind of OOC but hey, I'm trying my best. Spoiler for next chapter: You get to see Raven! :) BTW- Are the chapters too short for you guys or are they too long? I aim to please! Lol


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: *sigh* I do NOT own Young Justice. Why, oh why, do you keep rubbing it in my face? What did I ever do to you?

Chapter 2

Robin sighed as he took a turn which would take him to Gotham. He hated to lie to his friends but if he told them that he had a nightmare, they would want to know what it was about. And that was a conversation he NEVER wanted to have. It hurt too much, way too much. They would never understand that aching pain in his chest, in his heart that never went away. They all still had their parents. Well, Conner didn't have parents. He would have a father figure if Superman ever got that icicle out of his butt. That was another thing he had to do today.

Good thing he had kryptonite.

Chuckling to himself, he turned left, taking the road that would take him to Smithy's Pizza in Gotham where he was meeting Barbara, his friend from Gotham Academy. It was her birthday today. Five minutes later, he pulled up in a parking spot in front of Smithy's Pizza. Smithy was a friend of his parents so whenever they were in Gotham, they would eat there. So naturally Robin knew that Smithy couldn't be bribed into poisoning his food. Trust me. He's been through that scenario. And it was NOT fun.

Taking off his helmet, he went inside. He went in the far back, his favorite spot in the whole place. Barbara was waiting for him.

"You're late, Dick," she said as he sat down and took off his shades, revealing heartbreaking, blue eyes.

Dick laughed. "No I'm not. You're just early."

Barbara snorted very unladylike. "Whatever."

Smithy came, took their orders and left. Dick and Barbara were talking about the crazy girls at their school and their . . . obsessions with Dick.

"I mean seriously," he exclaimed,"I'm surprised the girls at our school aren't stuffing love letters into my locker or stalking me!"

Barbara rolled her eyes."They aren't doing that because they think you're too young for them."

Dick stopped with his ranting, his eyes wide." . . . Really? So I don't have to worry about them anymore?" he said slowly.

Barbara nodded. Dick sighed in relief. He starting thinking about how glad he was younger than those and so on till Barbara spoke.

"They're waiting till you're fourteen. They think that fourteen would be the appropriate age for you to be for them to date you and such."

Dick froze. But-

"I'll be fourteen in five months! You're telling me I've only got FIVE months till they start with the crazy lovesick crap?" Dick yelled, horrified that he would have only five more months of peace.

That conversation ended with Dick planning on guilting Bruce into homeschooling him and Barbara shocked. Why? Because Dick gave her a three hundred dollar gift card to Borders, her favorite book store. She and Dick started into the conversation of "I-can't-accept-this-gift" and "deal-with-it" while Young Justice stared from a rooftop across the street with their hanging open.

They had never seen this side of Robin, err, Dick. Oh yes, they knew his name now. It was Dick Grayson, son of Bruce Wayne who had enough money to make anyone envy him. We are talking about billions of dollars. Who wouldn't be green with envy? Sure they now knew Robin's secret identity but not any of his past. How did he become Robin? Why do he and Bruce not share the same last name? Did Bruce know about Dick being Robin? Was Bruce Wayne THE Batman? These questions flooded their minds, leaving all thoughts of uncertainty forgotten. Now they HAD to know more. It was too late to turn back.

They jerked out of their connected thoughts to see Robin waving goodbye to his friend. He grabbed his helmet, put it on and jumped onto his motorcycle. He started it and drove out of the parking lot. He drove to an abandoned building, parked his motorcycle and went inside. Moments later, he reappeared on roof and sat down on the ledge. They tensed. Was he going to jump? Needless to say, their fears were for naught. He wasn't going to jump. He was waiting for the person who had been following him to meet him face-to-face.

He didn't have to wait long. The person seemed to appear out of nowhere from the shadows and walked up to Robin, the sunlight revealing the person's face. Wally tilted his head, squinting at the figure. He wasn't sure but . . .

" . . . Raven?"

_They didn't know this but this meeting, would be the beginning of the end for Young Justice . . ._

_ Until next time . . ._

A/N- Hahahaha! I am so mean! I kept my promise but not like you guys thought. I did it on purpose! Again, it's to kept you guys reading. ^-^ Anyone want a spoiler? Of course you do! Spoiler: Some of Robin's past is revealed! . . . Again, reviews are nice . . . Sorry if characters are OOC. It just happened that way and this is my first fanfic so cut me some slack. :)


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Young Justice . . . T^T Meanies . . .

Is it wrong that I was giddy when I saw the reviews? I was so scared that no one would like my fanfic and wouldn't review . . . But now I'm excited! . I'm so glad that you guys like it! You know, I started this fanfic because I've lost confidence to write novels. I lost confidence because I started comparing my writing to others and my confidence went down the toilet. But I've now recovered some because of your reviews! Thanks! Keep reviewing! Tell me your predictions for upcoming chapters, what your favorite moments are and if you like how Robin is seen in this fanfic. Warning: Umm, Raven's personality may be different but that's because-! Can't tell you yet!

Chapter 3

Robin turned his head and smiled. "I knew it was you who was following me."

Raven didn't say anything. She just walked to Robin and sat down next to him. A few minutes went by but Raven remained silent. But that didn't bother Robin; he knew she was there for a reason and that she would tell him when she was ready.

Softly, Raven sighed. Then she spoke.

"You had a nightmare."

Robin grimaced. "You felt it that far away?"

Raven nodded. "I'm an empath who's been inside your mind and you've been in mine. Therefore, emotionally, we are connected. It's no surprise that I felt your . . . whirlpool of emotions."

Robin groaned. "I thought that you said you wouldn't do that anymore!"

Raven rolled her eyes. Robin, being Robin, notice this.

" Did you just display some emotion? Who are you and what have you done with the real Raven? Unless . . . " he trailed off, a smug smile slowly lighting up his face.

Raven raised an eyebrow. " Unless?'

"You and Beastboy FINALLY got together," he said, his voice and face screaming smugness.

On Raven's face, a slight, slight, SLIGHT blush appeared that only Beastboy and Robin would notice. Seeing the blush, Robin laughed.

"I assume that means I'm correct?' he asked, smothering giggles behind his hand.

Raven didn't trust herself to speak so instead, nodded.

That just made Robin laugh more.

Raven, seeing Robin laugh harder, crossed her arms and turned her head to look away from him. She knew that he was laughing only because of her embarrassment, not that he thought it was laughable that she would date Beastboy. She knew that he was happy for her and Beastboy; he just wouldn't say it.

Minutes later, Robin FINALLY stopped laughing. They sat in silence. They both knew that Robin didn't want to finish the conversation about his nightmare.

But Raven wasn't about to let it go.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Raven offered, knowing that he would lock it up till he could go home to Bruce and cry in his arms, in the arms of his second father.

Robin pulled his legs against his chest, folded his arms on top on them and buried his head. He didn't reply. He gave no inclination that he either wanted to or did not want to talk about it.

Raven, however, understood his childlike body language.

"Okay, Robin. I understand. You don't want to. It's okay," she murmured.

She knew that he wasn't blocking her out; he just didn't know how to let someone in. He could only talk to Bruce and Alfred because they were his family. He couldn't, however, talk to anyone else. He had trust issues that his new team mates would have to deal with.

Even if they didn't like it.

She looked at them out of the corner of her eye. Oh yes, she knew they were there spying on Robin. She didn't blame them but she could fault them for lurking around like Robin was, behind their backs, planning on killing them.

Even the Teen Titans hadn't done that to Robin.

While Raven was mentally ranting about Young Justice, Young Justice were questioning Kid Flash. Of course they were still spying on Robin and listening to his conversation with Raven.

"And you know who that is because?" Artemis asked, her hands on her hips.

Wally fidgeted. If he answered, Batman and his uncle Barry would kill him. But if he didn't, he would have Artemis after him and would lose his chance with her. Death on one hand and a lost chance with a girl he was in love with.

Decisions, decisions.

_They didn't know this but Wally's decision and their upcoming decisions would put their lives in the limelight for a certain villain thought to be dead . . . ._

_Until next time . . . ._

A/N-I kind of gave you guys info on Robin's past but only a little. Sorry, it's that I couldn't resist on leaving you guys on a cliffhanger. :p Again, reviews are SO welcomed! The more I get, the more excited I am to write more chapters! ^-^ Here's a spoiler: you find out why Aqualad, Artemis, M'gann, Superboy and most of the world don't know about Teen Titans! And you get to find out why Robin left Teen Titans! Also why Raven had to get inside his head . . . Did the last line give you shivers? Did it give you any ideas of who this "dead" villain could be? Hint: You'll never guess. :p


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: No, for the last bloody time, I do NOT own Young Justice! If I did, I would be making my fanfic into real episodes! . . . That would be awesome . . . But it'll never happen. T-T Love your reviews! BTW- If you don't like my fanfic, please just hit the back button and not write a mean review. But if you like my fanfic, review away! ^-^ And feel free to PM me! I wasn't going to update today but . . . I'm too excited to wait for you guys to review on it! And I know what it's like waiting for a new chapter. You refresh the page over and over, hoping that they've updated within the last five seconds only to find out that they have actual lives. Lol. But hey, for next chapter, it may be awhile before I upload it. I MIGHT upload tomorrow but no promises. Enjoy chapter 4! ^.^

Chapter 4

Wally made the obvious choice.

"Because I know her!" he said in a rush, glancing behind his back to make sure Batman wasn't there.

Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"A girlfriend, I assuming?"

Wally's eyes widened and his face had horror written all over it.

"Wow, okay, even I wouldn't go after a guy's girlfriend! And a friend's at that!" he exclaimed, shocked at the idea of dating Beast Boy's girlfriend.

Even if he tried, Raven would never betray Beast Boy like that.

The team's eyes got wide with shock. She was ROBIN'S GIRLFRIEND? They felt like the ground had disappeared.

"That's Robin's girlfriend?" they all whispered loudly, pointing at Raven.

Wally shook his head. "No, that's Beast Boy's girlfriend. Robin and Raven are just close friends."

They froze. Beast Boy? Who was this "Beast Boy"? Who was he to Robin? Why hadn't Wally or Robin mention him? Was it because they didn't trust the team?

That last question hit a nerve.

Aqualad, being the leader, asked the first question. "Who is he to Robin?"

Wally didn't hesitate to answer. He wouldn't have to say much anyway.

"A friend and ex-teammate."

Conner jumped in. "And why was this not told to us?"

Wally grimaced. "Because we weren't allowed to."

Artemis narrowed her eyes. She asked the next question, being the only one having the guts to ask.

"Do you two not trust us or something? Because it seems to me that you and Robin obviously don't or we would have been told this stuff."

Wally locked his eyes with hers. "Of course we trust you. It's just Robin and I weren't allowed to tell you guys about . . ." He stopped, breaking eye contact with Artemis.

The team was confused. Robin and Wally weren't allowed to tell them what? Who could have told them that? Only Batman . . . -!

"It was Batman, wasn't it?" M'gann asked quietly.

Again, it made sense. Batman was the only one who could get Robin and Wally to be hush-hush about something. But what was the big secret? What was it that they weren't allowed to know?

And what did it have to do with Robin?

Wally nodded. "Yeah," he paused, "I guess it couldn't hurt to tell you a little bit . . ."

And with that, he motioned them to sit down. This would take awhile. Aqualad sat down, his legs crossed. M'gann sat in the air, hovering over the ground. Artemis sat down with her bow in one hand, ready to fight or flee at any given moment. Conner didn't sit; he leaned against a wall, also ready to fight at any moment. Wally paced, trying to muster sentences to say out loud, to explain everything. Like a story.

Ha. As if.

Glancing at the team, he saw their eyes staring at him. Their eyes said it all. They wanted to know and they wanted to know NOW.

Clearing his throat, Wally began what happened two and half years ago.

"When Robin was eleven, he went to Jump City for some school thing. That day, an alien ship had crashed and they were trashing the city, looking for an escaped alien. Naturally, Robin went to get that alien to keep the other aliens from destroying the place."

He paused for dramatic effect.

"He found the alien pretty easily only to find out that she had been kidnapped from her home planet. Robin wasn't too happy that he had been tricked so he basically kicked their butts and sent them running. But he didn't do it alone."

By that time, everyone was engrossed in the story. Robin had done all that when he was ELEVEN? Just when did Dick become Robin?

Wally continued. "He had met a powerful empath named Raven. She offered him her help. He accepted. Robin had then met a half man, half machine. His name was Cyborg. It took some convincing, but he too, ended up helping. The escaped alien also helped. She wanted revenge. Her name was Starfire. Together, they headed into battle but not before meeting Beast Boy. He could shape shift into any animal. He also helped."

He paused again.

"And together, they kicked major butt. After the battle, Robin was going to home but not after hearing that the others had no where to go. So Robin asked them if they were willing to become heroes to protect others."

He paused YET again. It was driving the team up the wall. They were too impatient for his "dramatic" pauses.

"They said yes. But it occurred to them that none of them had any training except Beast Boy. So Robin offered to train them. He asked Batman first of course. Batman gave the okay but only for six months. So for five months, Robin gave them harsh training and they improved greatly. But on the last month . . . a new villain appeared before the Teen Titans."

Wally paused. Suddenly, Artemis couldn't take the suspense.

"Who? Who was the new villain?" she demanded, her voice making them all jump.

Wally didn't answer.

For a moment anyway.

He locked eyes with Artemis and spoke the name of the most evil villain of all.

"Slade."

_That name . . . If only they knew . . . If only they weren't so curious . . . _

_. . . . **Because curiosity killed the cat** . . ._

_Until next time . . . ._

A/N-I know; totally evil to leave you on that note. But again, really couldn't help it . . . Reviews are welcomed . . . I guess I could give you guys a spoiler since it might be a couple of days before I upload another chapter . . . . You guys FINALLY get to find out WHY Robin had to leave the Teen Titans a little earlier than planned . . . And I'll come back to Robin's conversation with Raven . . . But that conversation will reveal nothing about Robin but will about Beast Boy . . .


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Must I say it again? Really? Fine. I do NOT own YJ. Wish I did . . . Of course Wally is telling them some of the big secret. It was either that or lose his chance with Artemis . . . He chose NOT losing his chance with Artemis. And besides, when has Wally ever been able to keep his mouth shut? Lol

Chapter 5

Young Justice just blinked at the name. It meant nothing to them. They had never heard of Slade but apparently, that didn't mean anything.

"Who is this Slade?" Aqualad questioned, confusion clear on his face.

Wally flinched at the name and the question. It brought back memories of Robin, laying there with that-. Wally broke that train of thought. He didn't want to remember those dark never want to speak of them again.

Too bad his friends wanted otherwise.

Wally cleared his throat, trying to gather the courage to say that vile name again.

"Slade was the baddest of the bad. He made the Joker seem like a freaking fluffy kitten."

Wally could feel his hands shaking with renewed fear. He had forgotten how afraid he was of Slade, how Slade was unpredictable to everyone, to Robin. He could almost hear that voice of his, how it hit your nerves and sent shivers down your spine. It scared the crap out of him.

"But that wasn't what really freaked out The Teen Titans. They could deal with him popping out of nowhere and his little mind games. They could even deal with him trying to get them to kill each other with trust issues and lies."

Wally's voice seemed to have left him. He couldn't go on. He just couldn't. He wanted to stop right there and just run till he could run no more. But he started this. So he has to end it. Even though when he started the tale, he hadn't planned on going this far. Wally's hyper mouth strikes again . . .

"It was his obsession with Robin that freaked the crap out of them. He tried everything to get Robin to be his apprentice. And I mean EVERYTHING. He tried persuasion, promises of ruling the world together, threatening to kill him, illusions of his friends abandoning him and so on."

Wally paused. If he was going to have to relive this, then he was going to drive them up the wall!

"But none of that worked on Robin. Slade was slowly fading away from Jump City, sullen that he had failed to ensnare Robin with his oh-so-carefully thought out plans. The Teen Titans were relieved that Slade had left, that he had given up on Robin."

Wally swallowed. He hated this part, no, he DESPISED this part of Robin's life. If he could, he would go back in time and stop it from happening.

But he can't.

But oh how he wishes that he could. To spare Robin that pain . . . he would anything to help his best friend. Then why was he speaking of this dark part of Robin's life?

Because he wanted them to be able to somewhat understand why Robin is Robin, why Batman is so protective of his little bird. He wanted to stop what had happened from EVER happening again.

"On the first day of Robin's last week with the Teen Titans, there was an anonymous tip that someone was being held captive at a warehouse downtown. Of course, they went. But what they found was not a prisoner; it was Slade. And he had the whole place set up to do some serious damage to the Teen Titans-"

Artemis interrupted him. "Wait, I thought he wanted Robin to be his apprentice. If so, then why would Slade want to kill him?"

She had a point. Why kill the person you wanted on your side? It was idiotic, not to mention it was a villain's version of a temper tantrum.

Wally gave a hollow laugh. He couldn't help it. The fact that they weren't getting it was sick humor.

Wally sadly shook his head at their innocence. "Slade didn't want to kill HIM. He was planning on using his FRIENDS against them. Robin's greatest weakness. He would rather sacrifice himself than see someone die for his sake. Even if that meant becoming the very thing he fought against, that he despised."

The team eyes were wide with disbelief. How could Slade do that? To use one's friends against that person was-

"Pure evil. I told you, Slade is the baddest of the bad. There is no line that he won't cross," Wally stated, looking out onto the city.

This blew the team's view of villains out of the water. Other villains actually seemed . . . less cruel when compared to Slade. And they hadn't even seen him in action.

Aqualad was the only one who spoke up. "What happened?"

Wally turned his gaze towards the team. He licked his chapped lips and closed his eyes, trying to control his tongue to finish his tale.

"Slade didn't even attack. He just pushed a button and suddenly, spears that were two feet long and only a half an inch thick came flying right at Cyborg, Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy. Robin didn't even think about what he was doing. He shoved them out of the way and took one of the spears."

The team gasped. He did that? Was he stupid? He could have died . . .

"The Teen Titans were enraged that their leader and friend had been injured. They wanted to see if Robin was alright but Slade kept them away from him. So, to get to Robin, they proceeded to kick the crap out of Slade. While they kept Slade busy, Robin had somehow managed to put bombs all over the warehouse. Robin then snuck up on Slade and kicked him HARD across the head. Slade took the attack with full force but managed to get away from the Teen Titans. Robin, seeing his teammates behind him, raced in the opposite direction of Slade: the exit. Before Slade could react, Robin blew up the place and suddenly, he collapsed."

Another gasp from the team. Even though they knew Robin would live, they couldn't help but think that he was going to die.

Wally continued. "They raced him to the hospital and called Batman and me. Needless to say, Batman was LIVID. He wanted to know who did it and if that person was still alive. But Slade was dead; he had already paid for what he had done . . . Even if he deserved much worse. The doctors took the spear out of him and discovered that it had not hit any major organs. Batman, the Teen Titans and I were relieved but . . ."

Conner narrowed his eyes. "But what?"

Wally grimaced. "Robin had slipped into a coma. The doctors didn't think he would ever wake up."

The team's blinked in disbelief. THE Robin in a coma that he would never wake up from? Was that even POSSIBLE?

Wally started again. "The moment Batman heard that, he asked Raven if she would go into his mind to wake him up. Of course Raven said yes. She owed Robin for saving her from within her mind. So, she sat down next to Robin's bedside and jumped into his mind."

Wally stopped, the memories of Robin looking so . . . fragile, so human were overwhelming him. He could remember the clock going tick, tock, tick, tock as if marking the seconds without Robin laughing or messing around.

"I will never forget those three days that Raven was inside his mind, saving him from a coma that would take over his life . . . . I'll never forget the look on Batman's face when he was told that Robin would never wake up . . . . . I'll never forget those three days of Batman just sitting there, staring at Robin as if he was watching his own son die . . ." Wally trailed off, his throat closing up with unshed tears.

The team was on the verge of tears, their throat clogged with raw emotion. They felt a twinge of guilt for making Wally relive those days. They hadn't known that it would hurt Wally to talk about it. If they had, they would have left it alone . . . Right?

Wally's voice jerked them out of their thoughts.

"After three days, Raven woke up and said that in just mere moments Robin would be waking up. And he did. Of course we hugged him to death but after a glare from Batman, we left go and left the room. I could have sworn I saw a glimmer of a smile on his face but if it was an illusion, I don't know."

The team laughed at the mere thought of Batman smiling. While the team was laughing and straining to image Batman's smile, Raven and Robin were starting a new conversation. This one was about Beast Boy.

"There's something bothering him," Raven stated, looking at the clouds.

Robin frowned. "Has he talked to you about it?"

Raven shook her head. Robin's frown deepened. If Beast Boy wouldn't talk about it with Raven then that meant-

"It has something to do with the Doom Patrol," he finished out loud.

"You know, you may be right. Someone has been calling him and after he hangs up, he throws the phone at the wall . . ." Raven's voice died, lost in thought.

Robin's face tightened in anger. "I thought I told them to leave him alone!"

Raven looked at him. So he had been the one to get the Doom Patrol off Beast Boy's back the first time. Yes, they've bothered Beast Boy before. It had been when the Teen Titans first started. They called, saying that he owed them for taking him in and teaching how to fight. But stopped after Robin said he had to go help Batman with something in Gotham.

How had she not connected the dots that were so OBVIOUS? Because Robin didn't announce when he did something for a friend. If they found out, then he would take credit. But if they didn't, then it stayed in the dark.

"So," Raven said, "are you still coming to Jump City today?"

Robin snorted. "Of course."

Raven nodded, taking her leave. She was late for a date with Beast Boy.

After she had left, Robin spoke softly to himself.

"But I have to take care of something first . . ."

_If only they knew what the future held . . . If only they knew of their future demise . . ._

_But oh well . . . Their ignorance would be the key for his victory . . . ._

_Until next time . . . . ._

A/N-So what do you think? I was so tempted to leave you off where Conner said "But what?" but I didn't . . . . I just found a different cliffhanger. XD Do you guys love what I did to the Doom Patrol? Hope you did! I wanted Beast Boy to have some trouble from his old team. It showed Robin's soft side. ^.^ Did you guys like this chapter? What do you guys think Robin's going to do?


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Young Justice. If I did, I would SO be making my story into real episodes . . . That would be some much fun to watch! You guys are SO going to love the beginning of this chapter!

Chapter 6

"You're honestly going to leave Beast Boy alone? Because if you're lying, I won't hesitate to cut off something VERY important," Robin calmly stated, his voice unwavering.

The leader under Robin's foot was in need of a doctor . . . and a body cast. When the man didn't answer, Robin ever so slightly pressured his right foot onto the man's neck. The man yelped, his neck was already throbbing and the added pressure didn't help.

Robin had now lost all patience. "Well? Or do I have to blow up your base as well?"

The man violently nodded, now having learned that if he left Beast Boy alone, he wouldn't find himself in the afterlife. Robin's face broke into a big, wide smile.

"Glad you see it my way."

And with that, Robin disappeared. But not before leaving a warning for the Doom Patrol.

"When you mess with Beast Boy, you mess with me and when you mess with me, you mysteriously disappear . . ."

_One Hour Later_

"So Beast Boy," Robin began, "is something bugging you?"

Beast Boy paused his video game and looked up. He shrugged.

"Nothing I can't handle."

Inwardly, Robin gave a empty laugh. Yeah right. And who had to go kick their butts to get them to leave Beast Boy alone? This time Robin hadn't held back AT ALL. He was pretty sure that the Doom Patrol would need body casts. No that he cared. They deserved it. You don't mess with his friends and NOT expect punishment.

Raven frowned. She had been hoping that Beast Boy would talk to Robin. She sighed. That plan didn't work out. Now she had to come up with ANOTHER plan. Maybe he would talk to Kid Flash?

Then Beast Boy's phone went off. She inwardly groaned. Why today of all days? Why did they choose today to torment him more?

Beast Boy answered, a tired look appearing on his face. Raven and Robin both refrained from ripping the phone from him, to shield him from the Doom Patrol. Oblivious to their thoughts, Beast Boy listened to the voice on the other end of the call. Suddenly Beast Boy's face went from tired to surprised. Raven's eyebrows went up while Robin's lips twisted into a smug smile.

Two minutes later, Beast Boy close his phone and blinked.

"What the crap? First they're all in my face and now they're apologizing and saying that they'll never bother me again? Weird . . . ." Beast Boy trailed off and walked back to his video game, determined to bet Robin's high score.

Then Cyborg walked in. "Rob, you finally decided to visit!"

Starfire floated in, spotted Robin and gave a death hug.

"Star . . . fire . . . breaking . . . ribs!" he choked out.

While Starfire apologized, Young Justice watched. They were in the same room but were invisible thanks to M'gann. They had been there since the phone call. And they knew who had threatened the Doom Patrol. They got to see it LIVE.

Needless to say, they were shocked that he could do that much by himself. And for a friend. It made them wonder if Robin would ever do that for them. Wally obviously answered their question through the mind link.

'Of course he would.'

They all suddenly felt a lot safer knowing that Robin had their backs if someone in their personal lives bothered them. It was actually funny. The youngest of them was the strongest of them and protected those older than him. It's usually the other way around, no?

Suddenly, Raven caught their eyes and motioned for them to follow her.

'Crap, forgot about Raven,' Wally thought.

They followed her as she had motioned. They ended up on the roof, why they didn't know.

Raven turned and spoke. "Young Justice, you can become visible now. No one but us is up here or is coming up here."

They glanced at one other and shrugged. What could it hurt? She already knew they were there.

Now able to see them with normal vision, Raven blinked.

Now it was time for some answers.

_. . . If only they knew that action set in motion a villain's plan to use them . . . If only they could rewind time . . ._

_But they can't . . . And a certain villain is liking that little fact . . ._

_Until next time . . . ._

A/N- Yeah, kind of a cliffhanger but no really. I know not much happened in this chapter except solving Beast Boy's problem and the Young Justice getting caught . . . Raven wants answers . . . I wonder what about? Hehe!


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: . . . I think you guys get the idea that I don't own YJ. I know that last chapter nothing happened except Robin kicking Doom Patrol into next week, Young Justice getting to see that LIVE and then being found out by Raven. (Well, she already knew but YJ didn't know that. :p) Now Raven wants answers . . . About what though? O.o Of course I know but you guys will find out in this chapter! ^.^ . . . Reviews . . . I want some more. They inspire me to update everyday and make feel all giddy which I've found to be very pleasant. :) Enjoy!

Chapter 7

"Why are you guys spying on Robin? Are you all so paranoid that you believe Robin is planning to kill you all?"

Raven's question set Young Justice off.

"What? That's not why-" Wally erupted, his voice thick with denial.

"We do not believe that Robin-" Aqualad broke in.

"Wow, okay that is so not why-" Artemis jumped in.

"We're only trying to-" Megan tried to explain.

Conner just remained silent and clenched his teeth, the anger obvious on his face. He didn't like his actions being questioned by ANYONE . . . Except for M'gann . . .

Raven's eyes twitched in annoyance. Were they so bloody stupid that they all talked at the same time? How was she suppose to even remotely understand what they were saying? So, instead of yelling, she spoke one, quiet word.

"Quiet!"

Young Justice fell silent. Finally. Raven sighed heavily. Poor Robin. He had to be around these idiots and actually trust them to have his back. Tch. More him watching THEIR backs.

"Now," Raven began with her voice hard, "I would like to actually understand what you guys are saying so speak ONE AT A TIME."

Wally nodded, knowing what Raven was like when she was angry. Aqualad stiffly nodded. It hurt his pride to be spoken to as if he were a child. Artemis rolled her eyes. It was school all over again. M'gann solemnly nodded. She took Raven very seriously. Conner scoffed. He didn't like being told what to do, no matter who it was . . . Unless it was M'gann . . .

Aqualad, being the leader, took it upon himself to be the first to speak. It was his right as leader to speak for them. Not that they would LET him do the talking for them.

"M'gann figured out that Robin had a nightmare and we wanted to know if we could help. One thing led to another and we ended up following Robin around . . . " Aqualad explained, his voice dying.

It just hit him how . . . untrustworthy that sounded. They were worried about him so they proceeded to spy on him and found out his secret identity. If Robin ever found out . . . This would so NOT look good. Raven, of course, saw how bad it looked.

" . . . You know that one way or another, Robin WILL find out that you stalked him right?" Raven said, looking strangely calm.

Young Justice cringed. Yes, they knew. And they were dreading that day so very much. Raven sighed. She now knew that they had their hearts in the right place but went about it all wrong. She knew that they were in for a very angry Robin, one that could easily get revenge. Raven opened her mouth to voice her thoughts when she felt a familiar whirlpool of emotions emitting from the living room.

"Robin," she whispered and with that, she disappeared and headed towards Robin.

Young Justice were confused but followed. After M'gann turned them invisible again of course. They weren't THAT stupid . . . Well except for Wally but that's a conversation for another time.

Raven reappeared in the living room, frantically searching for the sleeping Robin. If she didn't wake him up soon . . . He would wake up with screams clogging his throat and flashes of dark memories haunting his awakened mind. She knew that because he had fallen asleep in the couch and he had a nightmare . . . He had woken up everyone with his screaming and yelling in his native tongue, Romanian. It had freaked the Teen Titans out but thanks to Starfire's ability to know a language once she's heard someone speak it, she was able to calm him down somewhat . . . But not completely. Of course they called Batman. He had gathered Robin in his arms and answered their unspoken question.

"This is not the first time this has happened . . . "

To their horror, Robin had nightmares frequently. The only one who could completely calm him down was Batman. Batman had asked them to not bring up the . . . incident with the nightmare. It would only upset him and hurt his pride. They agreed, not wanting to see their leader and friend in that kind of pain ever again.

Raven shook her head at Robin's sleeping figure and Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire crowding around him. Cyborg noticed Raven next to him.

"We tried to wake him up but he's so out of it . . . " Cyborg glanced back at Robin.

Raven said nothing as she reached out her hand and placed it on his head. Within moments, he suddenly sat up and frantically looked around as if he wasn't sure if he was awake.

"Robin," Starfire quietly said, "it is okay . . . You have awaken and you are safe. You are with friends."

Robin visibly relaxed at Starfire's words. His breathing slowed and so did his heartbeat. He closed his eyes. The nightmare had seemed so . . . real. It had been about when he had- He stopped, not wanting to remember of that dark part of his past.

"Hey Cyborg . . ." Robin began, his eyes still closed.

"Yeah?" Cyborg was worried about Robin. He had seen what those nightmares could do to him.

Robin, surprisingly, chuckled.

"You owe me fifty bucks. Told you Beast Boy and Raven would eventually get together."

Cyborg silently cursed. He was hoping that Robin wouldn't find out. He REALLY didn't want to have to pay Robin fifty bucks.

Beast Boy (of course) turned to Cyborg and said, "DUDE! You made a bet about my love life? SO NOT COOL!"

Raven, on the other hand, blushed slightly and left to go meditate her embarrassment away . . . At least, she hoped that meditation would work. Starfire was just confused. She had no idea what a "bet" was. So she proceeded to ask her friends to explain what appeared to be a very big deal.

"What is a bet? Is it a human custom?"

The three boys groaned at her question. They always had to answer her questions, her very ANNOYING questions. As punishment for Cyborg making a bet about his love life, Beast Boy left and Robin had pulled his disappearing act. Beast Boy went to hang out with his beloved girlfriend while Robin made his way to his motorcycle.

He had something to attend to, well not something. A someone who's name was Superman. He was sick of Superman's behavior. He needed to GROW UP and BE A MAN! Accept that you have a clone but don't treat him as such; treat him like he's your son. Is that so hard?

No.

That's why Robin ticked off.

But Robin never got to his motorcycle.

The End!I'm KIDDING! There's more . . . Actually I could leave you guys hanging here . . . Again, KIDDING! Here's more:

"Hey Rob, wait a second!" a voice said a little ways behind him.

Robin turned his head to see Beast Boy running towards him.

"Yes?" he asked, still walking.

Beast Boy slowed to a walk beside him.

" . . . Can I tell you something? Without you getting mad at me?" Beast Boy asked, nervously toying with his hair.

Robin frowned. Why would get he get mad at Beast Boy? He saw that boy as a little brother because he, too, is an orphan. Even though he was confused, he nodded. Beast Boy breathed a sigh of relief then cleared his throat.

"I'm jealous."

Robin blinked.

"Of what?"

Beast Boy looked nervous. "Of your and Raven's closeness. I don't know why but it drives me up the wall to know that I'm jealous of you just because you guys are close! Agh! And I'm the one who's dating her so it's not like-"

Robin's laughter stopped him. Beast Boy blushed, embarrassed of being laughed at.

"What's so funny? I'm having a serious problem here! I can't even stand my girlfriend being around other guys!"

Robin choked down more laughter. "Dude, that's normal."

Beast Boy's face slowly reverted back to his normal shade of green. He blinked at Robin's answer.

" . . . Really?"

Robin nodded. "Yep, if you didn't feel jealous then it meant that you didn't really like Raven."

Beast Boy was relieved. It was normal. Phew. He thought he was going to have to get Robin to beat some sense into him . . . Or have a very offended Robin on his hands.

Young Justice was trying so hard not to laugh. Who would go to ROBIN for jealousy issues? Exactly; no one. But apparently, Beast Boy was the exception.

They watched as Robin wave goodbye to his friend and hop onto his motorcycle. They followed him all the way to where Superman lived. Conner tensed. Why was Robin here? Was he close to Superman? That last question sent a twinge of jealousy through his body.

Conner's question was answered.

Robin had known where the freaking spare key was hidden! Obviously, he WAS close to Superman.

That did so not help AT ALL.

But what would happen next sure would.

_. . ._ _The time is nearing for the end . . . And a evil villain they will tend . . . _

_Until next time . . ._

A/N- I leave you guys on cliffhangers so you'll be excited for the next chapter. :) Again, Reviews are welcomed . . . **wanted** . . . demanded . . . I know you guys are curious about what Robin dreamed about but I'm not telling for a while . . . Maybe I'll give you guys a little bit of that info next chapter . . . Did you guys enjoy what I did to Beast Boy? . . . The more reviews I get, the more I'm excited to write which means I'll try to update everyday . . . Please review? I want to know what you like and don't like about this fanfic. Again, nothing happened except Raven and YJ talking, Teen Titans waking Robin up, Beast Boy's jealousy which turned out to normal and Robin going to Superman's place . . . You guys know why but you don't know how it's going to turn out . . . I do . . . *****evil laugh***_Spoiler__!_**-Next chapter will mostly be about Superman getting his actions attacked by a THIRTEEN YEAR OLD, Bats showing up, Robin having another nightmare and maybe . . . some more stalking. Does that info kind of make up for the cliffy? I might add more stuff but I don't know how long it'll end up being so . . . maybe. I'll try to update Wednesday. If I don't, I'll DEFINITELY update Thursday. :)


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Seriously? Do you guys get a kick out of us saying we DON'T own Young Justice? And here I thought Slade was evil. Even HE doesn't make me say it . . . T^T So here is chapter 8. I hope you guys like it . . . I know nothing dramatic hasn't happened yet but I have to set up the stage for our young heroes and their dear villain . . . *****evil laugh***** ~Enjoy~

**Note**- The_ italics_ in the middle of the story is Robin's dream.

Chapter 8

"You have no right to question my actions! If I choose to ignore . . . Conner, it's my business and mine alone!"

Bet you can't guess who said that.

Robin frowned, his fingers massaging his forehead. He and Superman had been fighting for the last half hour. It was beginning to give him a headache. It wasn't his fault that Superman didn't want to face reality.

Is he Superman?

No.

Therefore, Robin cannot be blamed for some alien's idiotic actions.

Unaware of Robin tuning him out, Superman went on and on and ON about "it's-his-decision" and "you-couldn't-understand-because-you-don't-have-a-clone". Honestly, Robin could care less how Superman felt; he cared how CONNER felt about this mess. It was starting to show that he was hurt by Superman's coldness to him.

And didn't I mention earlier that you just DON'T mess with Robin's friends? And what was Superman doing? Hurting Conner, ignoring him, denying his existence . . . If I continue, you're going to end up wanting to beat up Superman so I'll stop there.

Man, Superman kept going on and on . . . It was like listening to a different language. Just then, an idea hit Robin. Oh it was a stroke of pure genius!

"Dude," Robin interrupted him, "I don't speak whatever language you're speaking!"

Hearing Robin's outburst, he turned to Robin.

"What?" Superman asked, clearly confused.

Robin hid a smirk. He knew that would get his attention. Now for the fun part.

"STILL don't know what language you're speaking! Wait, are you speaking Spanish? If so, quit speaking Spanish! We live in AMERICA so what language do we speak? ENGLISH! NOT Spanish!" Robin cried, struggling not to laugh.

Superman, being the simpleton he is, gave a "what-the-heck?" look. It was SO priceless but Robin kept his face straight. With great difficulty, I might add.

Superman obviously couldn't tell that Robin was yanking his chain so he kept asking "What?" and Robin would answer "Speak ENGLISH! Not Spanish, ENGLISH!".

That went on for an hour till Bruce couldn't take listening to it anymore and headed for Clark's place. Bruce knew that Dick was making Clark flustered so that he wouldn't be able to defend his actions. Tch. Like they DESERVED defending. Bruce smirked. Ah, how he loved Dick's evil little mind. It was like Dick was really his son.

No, scratch that. Dick IS his son, just not by blood.

Wait, how had Bruce known about Robin's conversation with Superman? Because he had made Robin turn on his earpiece (he hid it under his hair) so he could hear if Clark lost his temper. It didn't happen very often but it DID happen. And if he did while Dick was around, then Bruce would have THE perfect reason to shove kryptonite down Clark's throat. Sure, people would be sad . . . till he explained why he just HAD to do it. Then they would see it his way.

Bruce suddenly found himself knocking Clark's door down, not even bothering to knock. No one deserved his knocks . . . Except for Dick . . . But that is TOTALLY different.

Clark was, as expected, flustered and seemed relieved to see Bruce. He raised a eyebrow. This was new . . . He could get used to this. Really, he could. Clark ran up to him, his face screaming torture. Bruce smirked. Dick had broken Clark. Oh, this day just got better.

"Dick has gone INSANE! He thinks I'm speaking Spanish when I'm NOT!" Clark had cried, flustered beyond belief.

Bruce nodded at Dick, signaling him to stop. Dick stopped, hiding his signature smirk. Bruce's chest swelled with pride for his son. Father like son, they say. How right they were.

Clark sighed in relief. But he shouldn't have.

"Thanks Bruce. I owe you one."

Bruce inwardly shook his head. Oh Clark, you just fell into our trap.

"Good. Now you can repay me by bonding with your son and treating him as such." Bruce's words slapped Clark across the face.

Good grief. His mouth was hanging open. Bruce just gave him his BEST Bat glare and Clark sighed.

"Okay, MAYBE you're right . . ." he muttered, turning his head away.

Bruce snorted and Robin rolled his eyes. Maybe? More like definitely. And with that, they left a very defeated Clark to sink into his couch.

"Who am I kidding . . . He IS right . . ." he murmured.

While Superman was kicking himself for being an idiot, Young Justice were laughing their butts off. Well, except Conner. His face broke into a small smile though. He was glad that Superman got his butt handed to him . . . And he appreciated what Robin had done for him . . .

Their laughter died when they saw Bruce Wayne and Dick. Well, to them, they were seeing Robin and Batman in normal clothes. Batman was SMILING! Batman NEVER smiles. So they assumed that the world, in one way or another, was ending. Maybe that's why he was smiling. Or maybe he's not Batman. Yeah, that made WAY more since.

Wally's stomach growled . . . . And so everyone else's. They weighed their options. Spy on Robin or eat an early dinner. Their stomachs growled louder. Yep; they're going with option two. So, M'gann flew them back to Mount Justice in the Bio-ship. While they were doing that, Bruce and Dick were talking . . . Or should I say laughing?

"I STILL can't believe that he fell for it!" Dick giggled, shaking his head.

Bruce smirked. "Of course he did; he's a idiot. For more reasons than one."

As they made their way to Dick's motorcycle, they talked about Bruce's work, how the Teen Titans were and . . .

"What? Artemis will be going to my school tomorrow?" Dick yelled, groaning at the thought of having to avoid her at school.

Bruce sighed. "Yes, Dick. She needs to be watched."

Dick calmed at Bruce's reply. Dick knew that's not why Bruce put her in his school. It was to watch OUT for her, not to watch her. It meant that he wanted her school life to be peaceful so it didn't interfere with Young Justice. But Dick spoke nothing of this. He just nodded because he knew that Bruce was a lot like him.

They both hid their concerns behind insults and suspicion. But they didn't do that with each other. They seemed to only have trust issues with others, not with each other and Alfred. Maybe it was because they both witnessed their parents' deaths. Maybe it was because when they looked at the other, they saw themselves. Maybe because they both had, at one time, been all alone. But does it really matter? Because they're as close as a father and son could be. Maybe even closer. They could sense what the other feeling and thinking.

I've never seen a father and son like that. Have you?

Bruce smiled at his little robin. He knew exactly what he was thinking about. Did he have telepathy? No; he didn't need telepathy to read his son. Neither did Dick. Bruce glanced at his watch and grimaced. He had to go back to work. He didn't want to but he had to. Dick knew this so he just grinned and smiled, this in bat language was an "I-understand-Dad". Bruce's stiff shoulders relaxed. That in bat language was a "thanks". And without a single word, they hugged and went their separate ways. To them, hugging was a "I-love-you" and they would NOT give out their hugs to anyone.

Except Alfred.

_Eleven Hours Later_

_It was only two weeks after his parents' funeral and he was hiding in a vent in the orphanage that he was currently staying at. He had been to seven so far because they claimed to have no room. Tch. More like because he wouldn't let them caught him to beat him. He now knew not to trust ANYONE. Even the kids. They were evil. All they did was steal your food and beat you half to death._

_ Dick shuddered. That lesson hadn't hit home till his third orphanage. The big kids, ages from ten to fourteen, had taken a kitchen knife to his back because he had taken some food for a little girl of four. Dick had ran and ran but they eventually cornered him, his body too tired from the lack of sleep. After that day, he learned to stay in the vents where he was safe. He knew no one would look for him there. Not even the adults. They would be too busy beating the other kids. _

_Dick shivered. His back was now covered in scars that would never fade. Tomorrow they would moving him to yet ANOTHER orphanage. But he wouldn't be there. Since the orphanage was in the middle of nowhere, he was going to escape to the forest and survive out there. Sure, the chances of him surviving were slim to nothing but he didn't care. _

_Because anything was better than this._

_ _The Following Night_ _

_Dick peeked around the doorway, searching the halls for anyone. Luckily for him, there wasn't anyone out there. So Dick tip-toed his way through the falling apart house, praying, BEGGING God to let him get out alive._

_ He made it and once he was outside, he ran. He ran till he found a hollow log and crawled into it. It reminded him of the vents he had slept in so he didn't mind sleeping in it. His eyes slowly closed and he went out like a light, relieved that he wouldn't wake up to blood-filled cries of pain echoing in the vents he slept in._

_ _Two Days Later_ _

_Dick had been sleeping again when it happened. _

_He was trying to make up the time he hadn't slept when he had been at the orphanages. He also didn't really have anything to do except listen to his mother's music box that he had managed to hide. It was the tune of his lullaby that his mother had sang to him. It was the size of his hand, easy enough to hide._

_ Someone had been shaking him, softly calling his name. Dick had sleepily opened his eyes to see Bruce Wayne holding him in his arms. Dick didn't even think; he just jumped into action and tried to get away from the man who had paid for the funeral. _

_"No! You're not taking me back! I rather die out HERE than in those orphanages!" he had cried out, frantically trying to get away. _

_Bruce was shocked. What was going on behind those orphanages' doors? Then Bruce saw it. The bandages on the child's arms and some peeking over the top of his dirty shirt. They were dyed with his blood. Bruce was enraged. They had beaten the little eight-year-old. Now Bruce was sure of his decision. _

_"Dick," he softly said, "I'm not taking you back. I'm here to take you home with me . . . If you want to, that is."_

_Dick stopped struggling. He couldn't believe his ears. Was this really happening? Could he really trust this man? _

_" . . . Really? You're not lying? I don't have to go back?" he whispered, half scared of the man's answer. _

_Bruce nodded. Then, ever so slowly, Dick gave a small smile. He was going to be okay. He wasn't to have to live in the wild and die nor did he have to go back to orphanage._

_ That day changed his life forever. _

Robin jerked awake, his eyes frantically searching his room at Mount Justice. Wait, why was he- Oh yeah, Bruce said it still wasn't safe. He had called him just hours before, apologizing for making him stay at Mount Justice while he was having nightmares. Robin took a deep breath, exhaling shakily. He had dreamed of being back at the orphanage. When he had been sleeping earlier at the tower, the dream hadn't gotten that far. The Teen Titans had made sure of that.

Too bad they couldn't do that at Mount Justice.

Chuckling weakly, Robin sat up and glanced the clock. It read 4:17 AM. Robin sighed. Too early for training AGAIN. Ugh. Just then Robin's stomach grumbled, mad at being neglected. So Robin got up, stretched and headed for the kitchen in the dark. But he turned on the light in the kitchen.

Obviously, he didn't like going to kitchens in the dark. For one, people could hide in the dark with a weapon from the kitchen. And two, what weapon do you get from the kitchen? Exactly.

A kitchen knife.

Robin opened the fridge and grabbed an apple. He pulled out a chair and sat down. He sat there eating for awhile till he realized that he was shirtless.

"Crap," he muttered, "don't need them seeing my scars."

So he threw the apple core away and went back to his room. He tugged on a shirt and grabbed his laptop. He might as well update their security AGAIN. He didn't want to wake anyone up so he plugged in his earphones into his laptop, listening to music. But he didn't know that his friends were already awake. They had the same nightmare as him. It was the mind link's fault. It wasn't like they had done it on purpose.

" . . . Those scars . . . That child was Robin . . . " M'gann whispered, staring at where Robin had been sitting.

The others were shocked. Robin had gone through that? When he was eight? How could he smile? How could he laugh? How was he not . . . emotionally and mentally scarred?

"He was, remember?" Wally pointed out.

Artemis nodded. "Wally's right. It caused his trust issues which he still has."

Aqualad sadly shook his head. "This explains so much . . . "

Conner, on the other hand, was LIVID. He was itching to go find those evil people and rip them to pieces. The team picked up on his thoughts but said nothing. What could they say? That those people weren't evil? That they didn't also itch to go kill them too?

They couldn't because then they'd be lying.

One by one, the team left the kitchen and went back to bed. Even though none of them would admit it later (excluding M'gann), they cried themselves to sleep. What did they cry for, you ask? For the cruelty those people held in their dark souls. For all the children who had to go through what Robin had. For Robin's pain and despair. For the unfairness of bad things happening to innocent children. They couldn't even begin to understand WHY Robin had to go through all that. It just wasn't fair.

Well, sorry to burst your bubble but the life isn't fair. People die, lie, steal, kill, cheat and enjoy the pain of others. That was what Young Justice was now understanding. They had it told to them over and over but it had never it home.

Till now.

But tomorrow is another day.

And what a hilarious day it'll be.

. . . _They didn't know this but the villain was watching . . . waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike . . . . . . And it would be __**very**__ soon . . ._

_ Until next time . . . _

A/N- So what did you guys think? Yeah, the last bit of the chapter was dark. I couldn't resist making Robin's past even more tragic! . It's a weakness . . . So did you love it or dislike it? I would LOVE some reviews . . . Did you guys like what I did to Robin's past? I thought it was depressing . . . What? I like depressing . . . . Again, review! This was published 11-9-11 and the length of 2,705 words!


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- Okay, would I really be on if I owned Young Justice? Are you guys that stupid? *****cough*** **Sorry; just a little tired. Sorry that I didn't update Thursday. I was too tired and busy to write another chapter. I also didn't feel like it but I did figure out how I'm going to end this fanfic. I just haven't figured out the middle . . . Haha. Anyway, I thought I'd tell you guys that I'm not going to write a flashback of Dick's parents dying. Seriously, I think everyone gets how his parents died . . . Right? If some of you guys don't know how his parents died, tell me when you review and I'll kind of explain in the next chapter. Don't want anyone lost now, do we? This chapter will NOT be dark. It might have a hint of sadness but there will be humor. Again people, I want reviews! They motivate me to continue writing and to write longer chapters.

Note- You get into Aqualad's head a little bit at the beginning.

Chapter 9

It was 8 AM and only Aqualad was at Mount Justice. Why? . . . . It's a Monday so the rest of the team is at school. Anyway, Aqualad who was trying to take a VERY much needed nap. He hadn't gotten any sleep when he had been in Dick's dream. If anything, the nightmare had made him EVEN more tired.

And it was haunting him.

Even now as he laid in his bed, he was desperately trying to avoid thinking about it. It made him question too many things and made him doubt much. Like what, you ask? You really want to get inside Aqualad's head? Okay then.

It made him doubt his own strength. When compared to Robin, his strength was . . . almost nonexistent. That made him feel weak and trust me, as leader, that is NOT something you should feel.

It made him question how humans could do that to a little boy, to so many young children.

It made him question humanity which led him to questioning something else.

He protected those kinds of people. How could he? How could he help those kinds of people? It made him feel disgusted with himself. But then he thought of all the good people he had met and seen. He protected those people too.

So maybe, he thought, you can't protect the innocent without protecting some of the bad people too.

Maybe he was right.

Maybe he was wrong.

But who could know?

And with that, he fell into a dreamless sleep with a haunting melody echoing in his ears.

But no one was there . . . Or was there?

_At Dick's School_

"No one is to mess with the new girl. Will you text that to everyone?" Dick asked, turning his head to look at Barbara.

She nodded, texting rapidly. Dick sighed in relief. Now Artemis wouldn't have trouble with anyone. Usually, a new kid (especially one on a scholarship) would be teased endlessly and pranked. If the kid was a girl, the popular girls would bully her. If the kid was a boy, he'd get the crap beaten out of him. That was typical for kids here on scholarships. There had only been one here on a scholarship so far and that was Barbara but Dick had taken care of her problem.

Let just say that a certain robin had scared the crap out of the guys who had been hitting on her and wouldn't leave her alone. What he had done to the girls was less . . . violent. He had told them to leave her alone or they would find themselves kicked out of school.

He hasn't had to say anything to them since.

They all obeyed him. Of course it was because Bruce had built the school and basically said what happened when. And he was Bruce's son so . . . Yeah.

Hearing the bell, Dick sighed. Another boring day. Maybe Artemis being here would spice it up.

_Seven Hours Later_

Or not. It had been pretty much the same. He would walk into class, get scolded for already finishing the homework for the ENTIRE year, sit down next to Barbara and listen to the teacher go ON AND ON about crap he already knew.

That class had been Social Studies. Yes, the class about the dead guys.

He also avoided Artemis. As much as he could seeing that she was in EVERY SINGLE class that he had! Yeah, SO not fun avoiding your teammate.

Dick sighed as he made his way to Martha's Flower Shop. He wanted to tell his friends who he was but then he remembered his time in the orphanages, how the older kids were so evil. He knew his friends weren't like that but still, that fear for kids at least two years older than him overrode that fact. The lesson that he had learned was still there, lurking beneath the surface. He just COULDN'T tell them anything. His habit was still there, was still very much alive. He tired to break it but . . .

Old habits die hard.

Turning right, he pulled into the parking lot of the small flower shop. He always came here the day before the anniversary. He would pick his parents' favorite flowers. His father loved lilies because they were the flowers that his mom had been holding on their wedding day. His mother had loved white roses because they were the first flowers that his father had given her. So Dick would get two of each, one for his father and one for his mother. The other two flowers Dick would put in a vase beside his bed as a reminder of his parents.

Dick smiled sadly, parking his motorcycle and taking off his helmet. He shook out his hair and went inside, unaware of the five pairs of eyes watching him.

Yes, Young Justice was following him AGAIN. They weren't going to till Artemis called, saying that Dick went to HER school. It hadn't perked their interest till she told them that she had heard the teachers talking about how it was THAT day tomorrow and that Dick wouldn't be going to school for two days.

Now THAT got their interest. What was tomorrow? What was going on? They didn't have a mission tomorrow or the next day.

Now they had to know.

They watched silently as he came out with flowers in one hand. Did he have a girlfriend? They snorted. The day Robin got a girlfriend was the day that he told them his identity. He was too secretive to open up to a girl. WAY too secretive. The poor girl would probably end up thinking that he was cheating on her because of being so secretive.

They followed as he got back onto the road, heading the opposite direction of the manor. Where the heck was he going? They soon got their answer.

The cemetery.

_That would answer so much . . . Too bad they didn't know that soon, the end would come . . ._

_Until next time . . . ._

A/N- Again, nothing much happened. But you guys got an inside look into Aqualad's head. To answer Jazzmonkey's question, I'm thinking about putting more Teen Titans but I'm not sure. I'm not sure if I want them there for the battle between Young Justice and the villain or not. So I am NOT making any promises. I know I left you guys on yet another cliffy but I'm just too tired to care. I will be updating Saturday! When, I don't know . . . Probably in the afternoon. I sleep in LATE on Saturdays. Review! Hope you enjoyed even though you guys didn't get to really see Robin and Artemis interact at school . . .


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer- I swear, if I have to say it one more freaking time, I'm going- *****cough***- **not finish that sentence. I just realized something: this fanfic is technically a crossover. But I hadn't planned on putting the Teen Titans in this so . . . Ssh! Don't tell on me! . . . Wait, could you even tell on me? And to who? Your mom? Ha! I crack myself up . . . That line right there was just sad. Sorry for making you wait; I don't feel too good. Enjoy chapter 10!

To Jazzmonkey- Is it wrong that I'm glad you're jealous? I thought I had nothing to be jealous of . . . But you proved me wrong! :) Thanks!

Note- If you cry while reading this fanfic, please tell me! I need something to laugh at. *****evil laugh*** **I know. That was mean. But do I care? . . . . Not really . . .

Note 2-How do you guys want Robin to react to his friends knowing his identity? Mad or miffed but relieved? I feel comfortable with option two because of last chapter and this one.

Chapter 10

"Hey Mother. Hello Father. It's been a year, hasn't it? Well, 364 days. Tomorrow it will have been a year since Bruce came with me to visit. Look, I've brought your favorite flowers."

Dick knelt down, gently laying the flowers on their graves. He could feel sadness creeping up on him. For once, he didn't mind. Here in the cemetery, he wasn't Robin nor was he Bruce's son.

Here he was Dick Grayson, the last of the Flying Graysons.

If that made him feel better or worse, he didn't know. On this day and the next, his emotions were haywire. They were conflicted and confusing. He didn't have control over them and any effort to would be wasted. He learned that a long time ago.

Dick sat beneath the tree between his parents' graves and leaned against it. He had done that every year since he came to live with Bruce. And he would do it alone. He needed to be alone with his parents the day before the anniversary. Bruce would come with him the next day to visit Dick's parents with him to tell them that he was taking care of their baby bird.

Then Bruce would go visit his own parents that day. The day of Dick's parents' deaths was the day before the anniversary of Bruce's parents' deaths. Then the next day, Dick would go with Bruce to visit his parents and tell them that he was taking care of their Bruce.

That is why he wouldn't go to school tomorrow and the next day. Tomorrow, Bruce would spend the day with him to remind Dick that he was still there for him. And the day after, Dick would spend the day with Bruce for the very same reason. Alfred would be with them too. He knew that they needed him.

Dick and Bruce didn't like to be alone on those two days. It frightened them to think that if Alfred went out that door, he might never come back. They never said it out loud though. They were afraid saying it would make it happen.

But still, Alfred understand their childlike fear.

Even though it wasn't childlike.

It was real.

Dick's throat threaten to close. Those thoughts had brought back memories of his parents dying, of how mangled they looked on the blood-stained dirt.

Now tears touched his eyelids, whispering of how he could just cry and that there was no one to see how broken he truly was. But he didn't cry. He would only cry in the privacy of his room, in Bruce's house and in Bruce's arms. He wasn't that weak to cry in the cemetery.

He wasn't.

In fact, he was strong to not have ended his life long ago. Who wouldn't end their life after watching their parents fall and crash onto the unforgiving earth, their bodies broken beyond repair? Who wouldn't end their life after living in those orphanages, beaten and starved?

Oh, he would have if not for Bruce. He would have gotten eaten or jumped off a cliff if Bruce hadn't found him. If Bruce hadn't been so caring and understanding. If Bruce hadn't had the patience for the boy's fear of sleeping in a bed and not in a vent. If Bruce hadn't let him hang on to him as if Bruce would leave him if he let go. If Bruce hadn't hidden the kitchen knives so the small boy wouldn't fear the kitchen.

There are so many "if-Bruce-hadn't" sentences that he couldn't possibly name them all.

While Dick was lost in his thoughts, his teammates were silently crying. They knew what he was thinking.

(Again, it wasn't their fault. Through the mind link, his mind was calling for them, wanting to know that he wasn't alone.)

They knew every single word. And those words made them cry. They couldn't believe some of the images of his parents dying. It was so . . . tragic and heartbreaking that he had to see that.

No child should ever have to watch their parents die before their very eyes.

They couldn't even BEGIN to image their parents' deaths and not cry. So how could he sit there after seeing it, remembering it and not break down?

Because of Bruce. Because of Batman. They were the same person but they helped in different ways. Bruce was his support and his shoulder to cry on. Batman gave him a way to make sure that no one would ever have to go through what he had to go through.

But in the end, they both had done the same thing.

They gave Robin the wings to fly.

_. . . The end is near . . . But will they hear the haunting tune? . . . ._

_Until next time . . . ._

A/N- Another dark chapter . . . Did you like how I gave you some info about his parents? Or was it not enough? I'm thinking about after finishing this fanfic, to start another one. It'll be about what happened to him after Bruce had found him in the woods and up to joining Young Justice. So, it would be a prequel to this. Anyone interested? Review! Don't forget to answer my question in note 2! I'll only be able to write one more chapter ahead of time if you guys don't. Well, if you guys don't, I'll go with option two in note 2. But I would like your input. But only till midnight on Sunday night! After that, your input will be ignored. Hope you guys review!


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer-I don't own YJ. Period. Anyway, haven't updated because I've been unable to update. But now I can. This chapter (as jazzmonkey suggested) will be about the team's feelings on spying on Robin, knowing his secret I.D. and his tragic past. I figured that you guys needed a look inside their minds. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Note- I noticed that at the end, I've used "the end is near" and I apologized. Didn't realized that I had use that phrase that many times.

**Chapter 11**

They couldn't stand to watch Robin sit there, his grief washing over them. It was too much. They were not only following him but peeking into his mind as well?

That, to them, was unforgivable.

So, they left. They left him to the dancing shadows in his mind. They would spy no longer.

. . . Okay, they would have to rethink that.

Anyway, M'gann, Superboy and Aqualad went back to Mount Justice.

Artemis just vanished, her location a mystery.

Wally, well, it's just easier to join him . . .

_With Wally_

Wally was doing what he usually does when he needs to think hard about something. Can anyone guess? No? He was running circles around the world. He usually only did this when he was stuck on a math problem but this time was for a completely different reason.

It was about Robin. Or you could say Dick but in Wally's mind, he was Robin. To Wally, Dick Grayson was someone that Batman and Robin protected along with the rest of Gotham. No, Wally was not in denial about a traumatized, rich boy being Boy Wonder. To him, to accept that they had actually found out Robin's secret I.D. was like to wrap your mind around the fact that space was never-ending.

And that little fact was VERY hard to accept.

Also, Wally had secretly hoped that Robin would have told them his identity himself one day. But after seeing his past, Wally understood his fear. Again, with the accepting that THE Robin could fear.

Wally groaned. This was giving him a headache. Why couldn't he just accept that Dick Grayson was Robin? Why was his mind so determine to deny that little fact?

Maybe because acknowledging that Robin was in fact a powerless, fragile human under that black mask, he could no longer deny that Robin COULD die. That without the power boost that most superheroes have, he was at a disadvantage. Of course he could kick massive butt but still.

He was human.

Therefore, he could die.

Just like the people he fought to protect.

Wally wanted to run into a wall. Those thoughts had led to things he had NEVER wanted to think about. Robin's death. His uncle's death. His own death. Ugh! He should have never suggested that the team should follow him! He should have kept his mouth shut and respected his friend's privacy but no. He just HAD to open his big mouth.

But that's the past. You can't change it. You have just have to accept it. Even if you don't like it.

Wally slowed to a walk, content to just walk. He knew what he would have to do now.

_With M'gann_

M'gann could feel Wally's thoughts in the back of her mind but she did not focus on them. She was too busy thinking about Dick. Oh yes, she was not like Wally; she could easy accept things.

Well, at least most things.

What she couldn't accept was that she had betrayed Dick's trust. She had followed him, peeked into his mind and had let the team see his most horrible memories.

Even on Mars, that was unforgivable.

So it was no mystery that she felt very guilty. Even if she hadn't meant to, she had still invaded his mind. If she knew that Dick was a forgiving person, she wouldn't worry but she knew nothing about him. Sure, she knew bits and pieces of his past but that's not knowing a person.

In other words, she was dreading the next time she would see him.

M'gann wanted to tell him everything but she was so scared. She was scared to lose such an important friend. She was scared for him to look at her in disgust. Oh and the disappointment. He would be so disappointed that she couldn't keep her promise to never look inside his mind without asking.

And she couldn't deal with disappointment.

But maybe he would understand. Maybe he wouldn't be angry. Maybe he would understand that he had made them worry. Maybe he would be relieved. Maybe he would be fine with it.

Then again, that's a lot of maybes.

M'gann shook her head. She wouldn't let fear stop her. She knew what she had to do.

_With Superboy_

He felt strange. Maybe this was what his creators discribed as guilt. But he wasn't sure. He was still unfamiliar with his emotions.

But if he was feeling guilt . . . Then what for?

Okay, Superboy wasn't THAT stupid. He knew it was probably about Robin. He just didn't understand WHY he was guilty about that.

M'gann had felt his confusion and decided to show him her thoughts on why it was a bad thing. After a few minutes, Superboy was no longer confused. He now knew why he felt guilty. He had betrayed his friend.

Even if Superboy was still kind of confused on how that was betrayel, he knew that he would be very angry if someone had done that to him.

Needless to say, Superboy learned something today.

Now Superboy knew what the team had to do.

_With Aqualad_

Aqualad was beating himself over the head with a hammer.

Well, he was beating himself but not with a hammer. He was using his guilt as an internal weapon. He couldn't quit blaming himself for letting the team follow Robin. Yes, to him, Robin was Robin and Dick was Dick. He understood Robin's need to separate the two people.

Anyway, he was so focused on himself that he didn't even think about how Robin might think about this mess. But after a while, he realized that he wasn't being a very good leader. Who would let his team follow one of the other teammates? Certainly not Batman and Robin.

Maybe he wasn't fit to be the leader. He wasn't firm enough like Robin or scary like Batman. He couldn't even get Artemis and Kid Flash to quit fighting! How could he lead a team if he was unable to get two people to stop bickering? Aqualad, realizing this, felt second class.

But then he rememered Robin telling him something when the team first started.

_"How do you know that you can't unless you've tried?"_

Robin had been right; he needed to stop saying he couldn't. Aqualad needed to try before saying that he couldn't. He also needed to stop pitying himself.

Now armed with confidence, Aqualad knew what his team had to do.

_With Artemis_

She hated guilt. She hated how it made you dread seeing your source of guilt. She hated how you felt it even if you hadn't done anything wrong.

. . . Okay, maybe following your secretive teammate was considered wrong.

Artemis snorted. Maybe? Try absolutely! She betrayed his trust and uncovered secrets that he didn't want anyone to know!

Artemis sighed. She knew that she shouldn't have listened to Kid Flash and followed Robin. Now she knew why Dick took that picture of them together.

But he was wrong about laughing about it one day.

She now knew that every time he was kidnapped as Dick, he had to act like a helpless teen when in fact he wasn't. He could kick Superman's butt! There was no way that Robin was helpless or weak.

Oh wait he was.

IN A PARALLEL UNIVERSE!

Artemis let out a small chuckle. Man, did she need some sleep. But first, she had to figure out what to do with her guilt and she knew only one solution.

They had to tell Robin.

_Now little clues will appear . . . But will they accept the truth of them?_

_Until next time . . . ._

A/N- How was that? They were pretty easy to do except Superboy. That's why I had M'gann explain everything to him. I tried my best. Anyway, if you guys make suggestions for upcoming chapters, I might just listen to you. :) I'm going to try to update every day or every other day! By the way, was this chapter boring? Or did it help you see from their point of view? Does anyone actually read my author notes?


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**- I don't own YJ.

Okay, I know you guys want to know what Aqualad and them are going to do but first, back to Robin when he's with his parents' graves. :) Hope you guys enjoy! Review too!

**Chapter 12**

_While The Team Is Thinking In Previous Chapter_

Robin was under the tree when he noticed a raven circling the tree. A ghost of a smile appeared on his face. What was his friend doing out here? Robin stood up, the bird landing in front of him.

"Beast Boy, what are you doing in Gotham?"

In a flash, the bird became Beast Boy who looked a little surprised.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked.

Robin smirked. "You were a raven. That's been your favorite form since you started dating Raven."

Beast Boy's mouth hung open. "How did you know that? You weren't there when I started doing that!"

If possible, Robin's smirk grew larger. "Ah, but the walls have eyes and ears."

Beast Boy shuddered. "I'm never going to be able to get dressed in my own room ever again."

Robin laughed, the laughter lifting his spirits. Beast Boy noticed this but said nothing. That why he was here, to make sure that Robin wasn't depressed today. Batman hated seeing him like that. Yep, Batman had called the Teen Titans and they volunteered Beast Boy. He could get there and back faster. Well, Raven could but she was feeling slightly ill so being the protective boyfriend he is, Beast Boy made her stay in bed.

"So," Robin began, bringing Beast Boy back to reality, "why are you here?"

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "Cyborg said that you had some new part for him?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that. I'll take it to him right now," Robin said, heading towards his motorcycle.

Beast Boy transformed into a raven again, heading towards Jump City. There was NO way you were getting him on that motorcycle with Robin! Why? Because he drives like a maniac! Beast Boy shuddered, remembering his first ride with Robin that had scarred him for life.

Starting his bike, Robin chuckled. He knew what Beast Boy was thinking about and remembered how Beast Boy had screamed like a little girl when he took off. Oh, that would be great blackmail if Beast Boy ever found out how Batman didn't know how he drove on his motorcycle.

_Two Hours Later_

"Remember to not let your emotions control you or you'll meet a very sticky end," Robin said, pacing around the fallen Cyborg.

Cyborg groaned. He had been told this millions of times and hearing it again was very irrating. But Cyborg didn't voice this. He knew that this was a very emotional day for Robin and that he needed something to beat up.

Too bad that had been Cyborg.

But Cyborg considered Robin's feelings more important than his own. That was what leaders were suppose to do and that was what Cyborg was. He was the leader of the Teen Titans.

"But you almost got me with that last move; I didn't expect you to do it. Good job," Robin said, offering a hand to help Cyborg up.

Cyborg smiled. Robin rarely told him that he did a good job. But he didn't do that to be mean; it was more of a motivational thing to make them worker harder to earn praise. Doesn't sound like it works but it does.

Cyborg took Robin's hand in his own, getting up. But was then flipped over Robin's shoulder. Cyborg groaned. He would feel that in the morning. As Cyborg sat up, Robin grinned.

"But you forgot something important. Never trust the enemy."

_Hours Later_

Bruce had just tucked Dick into bed. Yes, even at the age of fourteen, Dick liked to be tucked in. It made him feel safe enough that he wouldn't sleepwalk to go crawl into a vent. Bruce sighed. He remembered Dick doing that when he was younger. But Dick stopped doing that a couple of years ago.

Unless he has a nightmare.

Which is like every week or so.

Needless to say, Bruce felt guilty that he got Dick involved in the hero business which led him to some pretty messed up nightmares. But the guilt doesn't stay long. Because then he thinks about how it got Dick smiling again and bouncing off the walls like a normal kid would.

That's when Bruce doesn't feel guilty anymore. He feels pride and love for the little hacker. He couldn't imagine being like Clark and ignoring his son. Bruce clenched his teeth. Clark better get his act together or he would "mysteriously" disappear.

Bruce laughed an evil laugh as he climbed into bed and got Dick's side ready. Yes, Dick's side. When Dick has a nightmare and wakes up screaming, Bruce brings him back to his bed to sleep. It makes Dick feel better.

Especially when he has a nightmare about Bruce dying.

Bruce sighed. He wasn't the only one that had those kinds of dreams. Bruce dreams of Dick dying sometimes and will wake up only to find that it was only a dream.

But somehow, that doesn't make him feel any better.

Bruce shook his head, shaking out all thoughts on those nightmares. He didn't want to dream of that tonight or any other night for that matter. Turning over, Bruce closes his eyes and waits for sleep to engulf him.

He didn't have to wait long. And what beautiful dreams he had. If only he knew of the chaos he would have to deal with in a couple of days.

_Clues . . . Do you hear them? . . . No? . . . Maybe in the morning, Young Justice . . . ._

_Until next time . . ._

**A/N**- I just randomly decided that you guys needed to see from Bruce's eyes. Don't know why. Just felt like it. Did you like getting into his head a little? Or did you hate it? Review people! They make me update faster. By the way, does anyone actually read my author notes?


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer- Nope, still not don't YJ.

Okay, we're back with Aqualad and them! Hehe. You guys never saw this coming! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to review! More reviews I get, the more I want to continue this! No, seriously, the more reviews I get, the sooner you get the newest chapter.

**Chapter 13**

_The Following Morning_

The team had figured out what they had to do. They had to tell Robin. They had gathered at Mount Justice to discuss on how to tell him. Obviously, Wally and Artemis were skipping school.

"Kid Flash," Aqualad began, "do you know how Robin will react to this?"

Kid Flash scratched his head. "No, but-"

"I knew that you were useless, Flash Boy, but not THAT useless," Artemis interrupted, a headache starting to form within her.

Kid Flash glared. "It's Kid Flash, Artemis! I never knew that YOU were that stupid. Thank goodness that I like you for your looks and not your brains!"

Aqualad groaned as Artemis and Kid Flash got into yet another argument. It went on for like five minutes till he remembered that Kid Flash had started to say something before he was rudely interrupted.

"Kid Flash," Aqualad said quietly, his voice going unnoticed.

"Kid Flash," he tried again, his voice a little louder.

Again, his voice went unnoticed. Suddenly, Aqualad felt very . . . angry. This surprised him. He was always patient and calm. He had never been angry before. Not even when he found out that his two best friends had gotten together. All he had felt then was sadness and happiness mixed together to make the weirdest blend of emotions ever. He had been happy that his crush had found happiness.

Even if it was not with him.

It had been his other best friend. Therefore, he would not interfer; he would sit on the sidelines, making sure that no one tried to split them up. He would make sure that they would remain happy because they're his friends. It was his duty as their friend to make sure that they were happy.

Even if he had felt a little hatred towards his best friend.

But that hatred had been banished from his heart the moment he had realized that it was there. He didn't have the right to hate his friend. It wasn't like his friend had known about his secret crush on their friend, hence the word "secret". No, they had innocently fallen in love with one another, unaware of his secret feelings.

Therefore, Aqualad was happy for them. Truly, he was. Even if he had felt his heart break a little when he realized the truth.

Aqualad shook his head. Back to the problem at hand.

"KID FLASH!" he yelled, his voice shocking even himself.

Artemis and Kid Flash had fallen silent upon hearing him yell. Their mouths were hanging open. Who knew that Aqualad could yell? Certainly not them!

Aqualad cleared his throat. "Thank you. Now, Kid Flash, you were saying?"

Kid Flash blinked. Then a light bulb went off over his head. "Oh yeah! I was saying that I don't know but I know someone who does."

He paused for dramatic affect.

"Don't keep us in suspense, Kid Dork. We don't have forever," Artemis grumbled, her lack of sleep making her impatient.

Kid Flash ignored her. "Raven will know."

M'gann, who was currently sitting next to Superboy, went white. She felt uncomfortable around that empath who could also dive into your mind and subconscious. That girl's powers were different from her own. M'gann could read your mind and use telekinesis. But that girl could actually dive into your mind! That is something no Martian could do. So, naturally, M'gann was afraid of her.

But then M'gann remember how it had felt to be on Mars where everyone had feared her just because her uncle was part of the Justice League. She could remember the hushed whispers laced with fear behind her back. The suffocating loneliness there. Maybe that girl . . . Raven had been feared too. Maybe that's why she came to Earth, to find somewhere she could be happy.

Just like her.

M'gann mentally nodded. She was now determined to be friends with the empath. Superboy glanced sideways at her. He had known her thoughts and was a little surprised at them. She was scared of some girl but not of him? This was strange to him. He didnt' understand it but that thought made him feel warm inside. Maybe this was what M'gann described as happiness. Superboy shrugged. It did not matter.

Aqualad, while M'gann and Superboy were thinking, was talking to Kid Flash.

"Are you sure she will answer our questions?" Aqualad asked, more than a little concerned about the empath.

Kid Flash scoffed. "Of course! She and I are tight."

Artemis arched an eyebrow. "So you two are dating? I'm sure her boyfriend will be crushed."

Kid Flash went white and then shouted, "DON'T EVEN JOKE ABOUT THAT! DO YOU WANT BEAST BOY TO KILL ME?"

Artemis stared at him blankly. "Is it even necessary for me to answer that?"

Kid Flash glared and open his mouth to speak but Aqualad stopped him.

"Kid Flash, we do not have time for your bickering with Artemis. We must figure out if we will go talk to Raven or not."

Aqualad look at his team and they all nodded. What choice did they have? Exactly; none. It was either get advice or take a chance of Robin killing them. Yeah, they were totally going with option two. They would like to live.

Aqualad also nodded. "Then it is decided. We go ask Raven."

And without another word, they headed towards the Bio-Ship. But not Superboy for some reason. M'gann noticed this.

"Conner, is something wrong?" she asked, her concern clear on her face.

Superboy glanced at her. "No. Just thought I heard something."

"Like what?"

He thought for a moment. "You know that music box that Robin had in his dream?"

M'gann nodded.

"It sounded just like that."

M'gann tilted her head in confusion. "But why would you be hearing that?"

Superboy shrugged. "I don't know."

_Ah, you heard it . . . I wonder what it means to Romanians . . . _

_Until next time . . ._

**A/N**- I'm so mean to leave it on that note. Did the last line give you guys any hints? I mean, I know what it means but you don't! Hehe! I have to keep you on the edge of your seat somehow!


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer- Okay, seriously? How many more times must I say it? I DON'T OWN IT!

I really have no idea how long this fanfic will be. It might end up being like 30 chapters long . . . Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

**Chapter 14**

"Kid Flash? What are you doing here?" Beast Boy asked.

Needlessly to say, Aqualad was not happy being ignored. Kid Flash could have warned them of a disrespectful, green boy.

But he didn't.

Kid Flash was SO getting it later.

"I am sorry to disturb you but my team and I wish to ask the girl named Raven some questions," Aqualad answered for Kid Flash.

Beast Boy narrowed his eyes at the fish boy. So that was Aqualad, the leader of Young Justice? The dude who couldn't lead his team correctly? Wait, what did they want with his girlfriend?

Beast Boy ignored Aqualad. "Kid Flash, you're my friend and all but there is NO way I'm letting your weird friends anywhere NEAR my girlfriend."

M'gann piped in. "Why are we weird? We seem normal to me."

Beast Boy glanced at her, groaning. "Another ignorant alien? Can't I catch a break?"

Kid Flash was the only one who laughed. The others didn't understand the joke. How could they? They didn't personally know this green boy.

"Anyway, I mean it Kid Flash. She doesn't feel too well," Beast Boy said, moving to shut the door but a pale hand stopped him.

"Let them in. They came for advice," Raven explained for them, pulling Beast Boy away from the door.

"But Raven! You're not suppose to be out of bed! You're sick," Beast Boy protested.

Too bad his girlfriend was ignoring him. She gave him a glare and floated over to the couch to sit down. Kid Flash chuckled to himself and flashed over to the couch. The others joined them much to Beast Boy's dismay. He had been hoping that they would just leave.

"So," Raven started, "what do you need to know?"

Aqualad cleared his throat and spoke. "We must know . . . How did Robin react to you knowing who he was?"

Raven blinked and stared at them. After a very minutes, it got uncomfortable. They could feel something in the air, something . . . different.

Suddenly, Raven spoke. "You're going to die."

Beast Boy whistled. "You guys are SO going to get it!"

Aqualad and his team blinked in surprise. They knew that Robin would be mad but not THAT mad.

"But," Artemis said, "you guys are still alive and you knew."

Just then Cyborg had walked in had heard most of the conversation. He knew what Raven and Beast Boy were doing.

"Yeah and the only reason for that is that Batman pulled him off of us!" Cyborg said, sitting next to Beast Boy and Raven.

Young Justice went white. So this was how they were going to go down in history? Ticking off Robin which resulted in their deaths? They gulped. It would seem so.

"Thank you for . . . that. We will be going now," Aqualad said, planning on finding the deepest ocean to hide in.

And with that, Young Justice left. They now knew for a fact that Robin was going to kill them. But did that mean that they weren't going to tell him?

No.

Because if they didn't, someone else might find out and tell him.

And that would not be pretty.

**_**With The Teen Titans_

"So they don't know . . ."

"Yep; Raven made sure of that."

"So they think . . ."

"Yeah."

"But Beast Boy, isn't that . . . "

"Yeah but it's the best prank I've ever come up with!"

"Don't worry, Starfire. Beast Boy and Raven didn't mean any harm."

"Hey! Dude, you were in on it too! Don't go blaming all this on me and my girlfriend!"

"I'm the leader so I can do what I want!"

"So you can do ANYTHING, dear friend? That is wonderful! I wish that I could also do that!"

" . . . You explain it to her. I did last time."

"Oh no, I'm not getting stuck with that job. Since you're the leader, why don't you do it?"

"BEAST BOY! You do it or I'll-"

"Or you'll what? Feed me meat?"

"Exactly."

"Wait, Cyborg, what are you doing with that meat-! Raven help me!"

" . . . . I rather not . . . . "

"Nooooooooooooooooo!"

_With Kid Flash_

Wally had stoped by Mount Justice to get his laptop. It had only took him a minute . . . Literally. But as soon as he turned to leave, he heard something. What was it? It sounded famaliar . . .

Like Robin's music box.

Anyone else would have ignored it and gone on their way but not Wally. He knew that if it was connected to Robin's past, he would have left it at home.

There was no way he would have left it here.

Then why was he hearing it?

Wally ignored his gut feeling and headed home. He was just hearing things. Yeah, hearing things . . . Or maybe he wasn't.

Maybe it was time to find out what that lullaby meant to Romanians. Hopefully, it meant something good or maybe nothing at all.

Or maybe it was something completely different.

_Ignoring the sound, the helpful hints is not good . . . Especially since you need them, young heros . . . To survive the villain . . . Isn't that right, Robin?_

_Until next time . . ._

A/N-I can't help but leave you guys on cliffhangers! . It keeps you interested! Review please!


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer- I don't own YJ.

Here is the chapter you all have been waiting for! When they tell Robin about the stalking! I wonder how he'll react . . . I'm not telling! You have to read to find out! I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's kind of short thought . . .

**Chapter 15**

Today was the day.

It was Judgement Day.

Okay, maybe that was a little dramatic. But to Young Justice, that's what it felt like. They had dreaded this day for two whole days.

And now it was here.

With Robin sitting in front of them.

RIGHT IN FRONT OF THEM!

How would they start explaining everything? With humor? No; he might take that the wrong way. What about "Once upon a time . . ."? Yeah, no. How about they write a letter, send it to him and hope that he doesn't find them? Nope; they couldn't do that either.

They were left with only one option.

They had to actually tell him with their mouths.

That is, if they don't pass out first.

"So, guys, what's up?" Robin asked, slightly concerned with their pale faces.

What was wrong with them?

Aqualad answered him, being the leader and all. "We . . . "

He stopped. He found that his heart was beating faster than normal and that he felt dizzy. Maybe this was the first signs of a grave illness that would take his life.

Yeah right. Aqualad wasn't that lucky.

"Yes?" Robin asked, his concern growing.

Why was Aqualad so nervous?

Aqualad took a deep breath and then spoke before he lost his nerve. "We know your secret identity!"

And with a flash, the team had hidden behind furniture to shield themselves from Robin's wrath. But all there was silence. Kid Flash popped his head over the chair he was hiding behind.

"Dude? Did you hear him?" he asked, gulping.

Robin blinked and then did something totally unexpected.

HE LAUGHED!

And not just a small laugh. I'm talking about a full laughing session.

With their mouths hanging open, the team cautiously sat down in chairs. They couldn't believe this. They had just told him that they now knew his secret identity and he LAUGHS? What the crap?

"Umm," M'gann spoke up, "I'm confused."

Artemis nodded. "Ditto."

That made Robin laughed even harder. Now they were slightly annoyed. What was so funny?

Robin answered that question. "Took you guys long enough!"

And with that, Young Justice fainted, unable to take anymore.

_Four Hours Later_

The team had woken up a hour ago. Robin had taken pity on them and explained why it had been so funny.

"I didn't just want to tell you. There was no fun in that. It was WAY more funny to have you find out and then have to work up the courage to tell me."

"Wait," Kid Flash interrupted, "so you knew that we were following you four days ago and the day after that?"

Robin seemed surprised. "You were following me then? Wow, I didn't even notice. Well, I thought maybe someone was but I ignored it. I figured that I was getting too paranoid."

Kid Flash chuckled weakly at Robin's answer, still shocked over everything.

Now they weren't worried. Robin hadn't blown up on them or anything. It was a miracle. Maybe today was a good day after all. Or at least, that's what they thought till Robin mentioned something.

"You know that you guys still have to tell Batman, right?"

And for the second time today, Young Justice fainted with Robin laughing his butt off.

_Laugh while you can . . . Because soon, you won't be able to . . . ._

_Until next time . . . _

**A/N- **Did I surprise you guys? I hope so! Review please!


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**- *sigh* This gets old. NO, I DON'T OWN YJ!

If you guys like this fanfic, stop by my other one! PLEASE REVIEW! Some of you guys may be disappointed with Batman's reaction . . . Sorry.

_**Chapter 16**_

Batman had reacted . . . Well, there's no word for it. He had been silent when they told him everything and then he had ordered SEVERAL lessons in combat with **HIM** as the teacher.

Only he didn't teach them anything.

Scratch that.

He had taught them something VERY IMPORTANT.

NEVER STALK HIS LITTLE BIRD!

Of course Robin didn't have to join in on the lessons. He got watch TV and eat popcorn instead. He also got excused out of ALL the lessons that Black Canary would teach in the future.

If that wasn't favoritism, then they were flying monkeys.

But, in a way, they deserved it. I mean, come on. Stalking your teammate and spying on him? Not to mention they uncovered Batman's and Robin's secret identities. So, they figured themselves lucky for not having "mysteriously" disappeared.

Or being buried alive.

_After Their Lessons With Batman_

"Yo, Rob. Can I ask you something?" asked Kid Flash, collapsing on the couch.

Robin glanced at him. "Sure. As long as it's not about my past as Dick Grayson."

"Sure . . . By any chance, did you leave your music box here a few nights ago?" he asked, anxiously rubbing his neck.

Robin frowned and turned his head to look at Kid Flash. What was this about?

"No," he replied slowly.

Whatever it was about, Robin had a very bad feeling about it.

Kid Flash nervously chuckled. "Guess I'm hearing things."

Just then Superboy walked in, having heard the conversation. "You heard it too?"

"Heard what?" Aqualad asked, sinking into a chair.

"Robin's music box," Kid Flash answered.

"Oh yeah, I thought I heard it when I took a shower before I went home the other night," Artemis said, taking the remote from Kid Flash.

While they were talking about hearing the mysterious sound, Robin had stiffened and had gone pale. For him, it was like the past was repeating itself. And not just any part of his past either.

It was the Slade part.

"Hey, Rob," Kid Flash started, bringing Robin out of his thoughts, "what does the lullaby mean to Romanians?"

(**A/N**-The team knows he's Romanian but that's all they know of his past besides the Teen Titans thing.)

Robin was silent for a moment and then answered, "It's a warning that my ancestors used to tell someone that it was time to run."

Aqualad frowned. "What was the reason to run?"

Robin locked his eyes with Aqualad's. "Because someone was coming to kill them."

The air in that room was suddenly cold, shivers going down their spines. It was a warning? A LULLABY was used as a WARNING? They did not see that one coming.

But who was coming to kill them?

And why?

Just then, a lightbulb went off above Kid Flash's head. "They never found Slade's body, did they?"

As Robin slowly shook his head, more shivers going down their spines. If Slade's body had never been found then who could say that he was truly dead?

Exactly.

No one.

Robin was the only one who spoke, everyone else too shocked to speak.

"I'm calling Bruce."

_Ah, the more pieces have fallen into place . . . But how did Slade know of the meaning of Dick's lullaby?_

_Until next time . . . _

**A/N- **Sorry about it being a little short but the next chapter WILL be longer. For those who thought that the villain would be Slade are correct! But I wonder how Slade knew about the meaning of the lullaby. I know there's Google but wouldn't he have to know that Dick's Romanian first? . . . . Keep that in mind! AND PLEASE REVIEW! Then maybe I'll PM you some more hints! ^-^


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer-** . . . T-T I don't wanna say it . . . It just makes me sad . . .

I realize that it took 17 chapters for the villain to be introduced but I had planned on it being like 8 chapters and then the villain comes in. Obviously, that's not what happened. I got carried away . . . Anyway, only a few more chapters left. Please review after reading!

**Chapter 17**

"Batman, I'm not going to run away and hide like some little kid!"

Five guesses on who said that.

"Robin, Slade is after YOU so naturally, YOU will hide so that I can keep him away from YOU!"

Another five guesses.

"But what if he-"

"You won't be able to worry about that when you're-"

Yep; the team was offically bored. When Robin had called Batman, he had gotten here quicker than Kid Flash could have. And he was NOT happy. Who could blame him? He had just found out that Slade was after his son AGAIN. What is it with villains and coming back from the dead?

Anyway, Batman and Robin had gotten into a heated dicussion (they REFUSED to call it an agrument) and after two hours, the team had come up with a new game.

It was called "How Long A Bird And A Bat Can Have An Argument".

Guess how exciting that was.

Exactly.

They would rather spend their day with Green Arrow telling them stories about how great he is. No, scratch that. They would rather chop off their own heads than watch those two stubborn people agrue!

Superboy was THIS close to shouting at them when he noticed a package on the table.

"When did that get here?" he asked, interrupting Batman and Robin.

Batman was emotionless. "I don't know . . ." he replied, picking it up.

Once he deemed it safe, Batman opened it, his shock seen by everyone. Robin and the team leaned over to look inside and stiffened. Inside was Raven's cloak, a lock of Starfire's hair, Cyborg's car keys and Beast Boy's old mask.

But that wasn't all.

There was a note.

Robin picked it up and unfolded it, his hands shaking. Robin licked his lips and read it out loud.

"Meet where the stain of two people had been before the tears and rain had washed it away. Come before the blade falls and ends their lives. Can't you hear their calls for wanted rescue? Or will you ignore them thus saving your own life? What will it be Robin?"

As Robin read, Batman's hands clenched tighter and tighter. Slade wouldn't get away with this. Not if he had anything to do with. But what would Robin do? If he went, he knew what he would have to do. But if Robin didn't go, his old team would die.

But Batman would never get to help his son with that decision. Because just then, he heard ticking and he knew what that ticking meant.

A bomb.

**_With The Teen Titans_**

Cyborg stirred in his bindings, his mind still hazy. What had happened? Cyborg looked around, finding himself in a circus tent and attached to a computer that was sending viruses to his system that made him unable to move. Well, there went his plan of escaping.

Cyborg wasn't really worried though. His friends would be there soon. He was sure of it till he looked around some more and saw something that made his blood run cold.

Raven was chained to a table, looking as if she was asleep but Cyborg knew better. She had that look on her face that she would have when something was attacking her from inside her mind. Cyborg knew that only one person who knew how to do that.

Slade.

That just made everything so much better.

Not.

Cyborg knew that Slade wouldn't just kidnap him and Raven but he was hoping otherwise. Too bad Cyborg's hope was in vain.

Cybord had glanced to his left and found that Beast Boy was in some kind of cage that kept him from him from shifting into other animals. Beast Boy was also asleep but usually when he was asleep, he would normal shift forms.

But he wasn't shifting. He was still his green self.

That's why Cyborg had assumed that the cage kept Beast Boy from shifting. Too bad that Cyborg was right. Because if he wasn't, then the Teen Titans would have a some kind of a chance of escaping.

Obviously not now.

Cyborg could feel panic rising up in him fast but ignored it. There was still Starfire . . . Right? Cyborg looked around once more, his hope rising because he didnt' see her.

Till he looked to his right.

Cyborg was horrified at the appearance of his friend. Her hair was caked with mud and blood, her clothes torn and her eyes covered by metal glasses. It would seem that she had fought Slade with all of her might.

But it hadn't been enough, now had it?

Cyborg glanced at her hands. They were encased in the exact same thing that her hands had been trapped in when she had escaped her kidnappers. Cyborg then glanced at her feet. They also were trapped.

As all of the Teen Titans were.

Cyborg turned away, unable to look at his friend anymore. There went all of his hope. There was no escape. Not unless Robin came to save them.

Cyborg gasped. That's what Slade was doing! He was using them to get to Robin and Cyborg knew that this time, it would work. There was no way that it wouldn't.

Cyborg closed his eyes and hoped with all his might that Robin would be selfish for once. That he wouldn't come to save them.

But Cyborg knew that he would.

Robin would come to save them.

But when he left, he wouldn't be Robin anymore.

He would be what Slade wanted him to be.

Red X.

_A decision weighed with lives and morals . . . An enemy wanting his enemy to be his ally . . . That will decide the lives of so many people . . ._

_Until next time . . ._

**A/N-** I am SO mean to leave you guys there! But hey, you gotta love it! I wonder what will happen . . . Hehe! Please review!


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer**- I'm not saying it anymore.

I'm glad that you guys are enjoying this! I thought I'd tell you guys that after I'm done with this and Shadows of the Past, I will be starting another Young Justice fanfic. Don't know what it'll be called but still, be looking for it! :) Please review after reading!

**Chapter 18**

Robin couldn't believe what had happened four hours ago.

Bruce had shoved the him and the team away from the box and not a moment later had it exploded.

But Bruce hadn't gotten away in time.

Now Bruce was at home in his bed with Alfred and Robin at his side, waiting for him to wake up.

He still hasn't.

Alfred is afraid that he won't make it.

Even though Alfred didn't say that, Robin knew. He could tell from the expression on Alfred's face.

There was a chance that Bruce would die.

Robin clenched his teeth.

Slade was going to pay for this and he would pay with his life.

Robin glanced at Bruce and left the room. He had a job to do.

And no one else could do it.

Robin jumped onto his motorcycle, ignoring Alfred's shouts of pleads to not do it. Robin couldn't just let Slade get away with it.

Even if it was the last thing he would do.

**_With Robin And The Team_**

"I'm going after Slade."

The team were not surprised. They knew that he would do it, to get revenge for his old team and for Batman. They also knew that they couldn't stop him.

But that didn't mean that they wouldn't go with him.

"Robin, we are going with you," Aqualad said, interrupting Robin's speech of "You-can't-stop-me".

Robin looked shocked for a moment but then that expression melted into a look of gratitude. He knew that there had been a possiblity that his friends would want to go but he had doubted it.

But not now.

"Okay, but don't blame me if you come back home in a coffin."

The team nodded. They knew that what he had just said was a warning. Slade WOULD try to kill them. There was no doubt about it.

But that didn't mean that he wouldn't try to use them against Robin, now did it?

That why they would make sure to NOT get captured by Slade. If they did, Robin would have to make a decision that no one should ever have to.

Be Robin and let his friends die.

Or.

Become what he hated, what he fought against everyday.

A villain.

Then a thought hit Kid Flash.

"Where is Slade? I know that he left a clue but we have no idea what it means."

That's right. They had no idea what it meant.

But that didn't mean that the note was addressed to them.

Robin looked at Kid Flash. "I know where he is."

Kid Flash looked surprised. "Where then?"

Robin turned, heading towards the gargage. "Where my parents died."

_A bat broken and a robin about to be broken, rushing towards his demise . . . Who's more pitiful? The bat or the robin? . . . Or the fool that broke the bat?_

_Until next time . . ._

**A/N- **I know this chapter was short but I couldn't resist to leave this chapter like that. Keep in mind that the team don't know HOW his parents died. They knew that he saw their dead bodies but that's about it. I'm so evil. Anyway, please review!


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer-**What part of "I'm not saying it" do you not understand? I think it's stupid to repeatly say that you don't own something. I think we all get it the first time.

Only this chapter and two more chapters then this fanfic is over. Please review after reading! Enjoy this chapter!

Warning- I can't write fight scenes. There might be a little action but not a long battle because I'll just mess it up. I'm not kidding.

**Chapter 19**

Young Justice was offically screwed.

Superboy was trapped in a cage laced with Kryptonite. He had been the easiest to trap. He had rushed in, thinking that this opponent would be the easiest yet. But he had been wrong and he was paying for it with his life.

One down.

M'gann was in the same trap as Raven. She had been the next one to be trapped, too concerned with Superboy to notice what had invaded her mind. Who knows how long she would be able to last.

Two down.

Artemis had been tricky but not impossible. She had been knocked out from behind and was now chained to the ground. She was also bleeding to death. She wouldn't last much longer.

Three down.

Aqualad had tried his hardest but it hadn't been enough. Slade had appeared out of thin air and had led Aqualad into a fiery trap. Literally. Now Aqualad was quietly suffering, surrounded by fire and trapped in an iron cage. He wouldn't last long.

Four down.

Robin hadn't been caught yet.

Don't let your hopes grow.

Because I said he hadn't been caught YET.

Slade was slowly torturing Robin with the scenes of his friends slowly dying. With just a glance at his face, you would think that it wasn't bothering him with his calm expression.

But then again, you can't see people's inner feelings, now can you?

Inside, Robin was screaming.

He couldn't stop blaming himself.

_It's my fault . . . It's my fault! . . . If I hadn't . . . If I hadn't . . ._

His thoughts went in circles, blame being the center. What did he let them come? Why was he always so selfish? What didn't he lock them up in Bruce's room to make sure that they didn't follow him? Why did Slade want him to be his apprentice, Red X, so bad?

What made him so special?

Robin dodged a fist and flipped out of the way of Slade's leg.

Why did Slade have to pick HERE of all places? Why the place where his parents . . . died?

Robin swallowed a sob, determined to show Slade no weakness. He wouldn't let Slade see what only Bruce and Alfred got to see. He wouldn't let Slade see everything that tomented him. He wouldn't let Slade see what he truly was.

A scared,little boy who didn't know how to deal with the loss.

A scared,little boy who didn't understand that when someone died, they never came back.

A scared,little boy who had felt so much rage that he had wanted to kill his parents' murderer.

No, he wouldn't let Slade see that. If he did, Slade would know how to inflict real damage to his heart and mind. If he did, Slade would use it to his advantage.

Slade wouldn't be like Bruce, caring and understanding.

Slade could NEVER be like Bruce.

Not ever.

Robin sucked in a breath, flipping in the air like he did when he trained with Bruce. Yes, just like Bruce taught him. Think it as training, he told himself over and over.

But no matter he told himself that, he didn't believe it.

Why didn't he believe his own lie?

Because Bruce was lying in a bed, fighting for his life.

His life.

Bruce could DIE!

Robin almost lost all control on his emotions, smashing Slade's mask with his fist.

"THAT'S FOR BATMAN!"

Slade stumbled away, shocked for a moment.

But only for a moment.

Slade slipped into the shadows behind him and reappeared in the center of the tent.

"What will it be, Robin? Sacrificing your friends' lives for your life as a hero or save their lives and become Red X, my apprentice?"

Robin's hands curled into fists. Why did he have to make this decision? What did he do to deserve this?

"Or maybe I should explain how your parents really died? How it was your fault."

Robin stiffened then relaxed. Slade was just guessing. There was no way that he could know his secret identity.

"Whatever. Like you know my secret identity, Slade."

Slade was silent. Robin stiffened again. When Slade was silent, it was his way of smirking.

Which meant that he KNEW something.

"Oh but I do, Dick Grayson."

Robin wanted to strangle the person who had led Slade to his secret identity.

"How do you know my name? I've told NO ONE my secret identity!"

Slade was silent again. Robin clenched his teeth. Another smirk. That meant trouble.

"Oh, it was too easy. All I had to do was follow your new team. They led me to your true name, Robin."

Robin wanted to laugh. That was Slade's way of trying to get Robin to doubt his friends' loyalty? What an epic fail!

"But that's not what I want to talk about, Robin. I want to talk about your parents and their deaths. How it was all your fault."

Robin glared at Slade through his mask. It wasn't his fault that his parents hadn't listened to him when he had told them about a guy lurking around the tent. There was no way that Robin was going to let Slade twist the truth.

"Believe what you want. It wasn't my fault that my parents didn't listen. It wasn't their fault either. It was Tony Zucco's fault."

Robin didn't know this but Slade was livid. How could this boy be this internally strong? It seemed as if nothing could strike a cord with him . . . !

"How's Batman?"

That was what did it.

Robin's frame went frigid, his mind hazy with fury. How dare he! Oh, how Robin wanted to rip Slade's throat out now! Before, he wanted Slade in jail with no escape and to go through torture everyday.

But now . . . He WANTED to KILL Slade.

Just like he had wanted to kill Tony Zucco.

Robin mentally groaned.

Now, if he fought Slade, he wouldn't be able to stop himself. He would do something that would change himself in a way that Slade would win even in death.

He would kill Slade.

He would become the thing he hated most.

A murderer.

**_With Batman_**

Bruce's mind was hazy but he knew one thing for sure.

He had to get to Dick.

And fast.

Bruce got out of bed, the pain of his wounds in the back of his mind. He could deal with the physical pain later.

Bruce picked up his Batman suit off the rack and threw it on. And just moments later, he was at his Bat-Mobile. He jumped in, the clock doing its own countdown.

There was only one pain he couldn't deal with, that he wouldn't be able to deal with.

And that was losing his son.

In any way, shape or form.

_I'm coming, Dick_, Bruce thought, _I'm coming._

_Just don't let me be too late._

Because if he was . . . He didn't know what would happen.

And hee hoped that he would never have find out.

_A bird with a difficult decision . . . And a bat rushing to his little bird . . . And a villain with the bird's friends' lives in his hands . . . What will happen? . . . And what of the conquences?_

_Until next time . . . _

_If there is one . . ._

**A/N- **How was that? I ended up making this chapter long . . . I couldn't help it. I got carried away with Robin's point of view. I hope that I didn't disappoint anyone with the fight scene and the nonexistent one between Young Justice and Slade. Oh and what ending do you guys want? A happy ending? Or a sad ending? *****cough***** Happy ending.** ***cough***** Please review!


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer-** Still not saying it.

Umm, someone pointed out that I didn't mention Kid Flash. I have a confession to make. I forgot about him! I'm so sorry! But I'm going to fix that and not with a plot twist. I don't think I could write an evil Wally. I just can't. Could you guys seriously see Wally being evil? I can't either. I just hope you guys will like what I've done with Wally. Anyway, hope you enjoy! Please review or I'm going to write the worst ending EVER! I'm kidding . . . Or am I?

To Hallo'sEve- I get where you're coming from but I wanted to make Robin feel that because Batman doesn't have his back, he HAS to kill Slade to make sure that he doesn't hurt anyone else. And Slade wants Robin to be his apprentice but he wants Robin to be called Red X as if to get rid of the image of Robin. In other words, I've kind of messed with Robin's personality and Slade's to be what I want them to be . . . Haha. Thanks for the compliments! I wanted to write this story in a way that it kept you on the edge of your seat. I'm glad it had that effect on you! ^-^

Warning- Okay, the trap Wally's in might be a little cheesy . . . I just couldn't think of anything else . . . -_-

Warning 2- Again, my fight scenes suck so there won't be some long battle. I'm not kidding. They SUCK.

**Chapter 20**

Robin silently cursed.

How could he have forgotten about Wally?

Maybe he had just assumed that Wally had ran away to get the Justice League or his uncle.

Or maybe, he just hoped that Wally hadn't come after all, that he had ran away before he had to see his friends like this.

But then again, Robin had assumed.

And you never assume anything.

Like assuming that your enemy is dead.

Robin's covered eyes stared at Wally. Wally was hanging by an iron chain over a tank of sharks. Sharks? Seriously? Slade must be losing his touch if that was the best that he could come up with.

Robin then spotted Wally's blood on his hero outfit and hsi blood dripping into the tank. Robin stiffened. Shanks loved blood.

And just so happened that Wally was covered in it.

"Enjoying the scenery? I knew you would."

Robin bit his tongue from saying a long line of cuss words that Bruce said when he was angry. It would do Robin no good to let Slade know that he was getting to him.

"Oh, does a cat have the little robin's tongue? Or are you so shocked that I will win this time?"

That ticked Robin off. He thinks that HE'S going to win? Not if Robin can help it!

"No, I'm just surprised that the great Slade could only come up with cheesy traps. I thought you were suppose to be a genius, Slade. Oh well. That just makes this easier."

Slade came THIS close to ripping Robin's head off but he stopped himself, determined to see Robin broken beyond repair. Why? So Slade could rebuild Robin.

Just like Batman had done.

Except for different reasons and for a different side.

"Oh, how stupid you are, young Robin. You forgot that part of the note, didn't you?"

Robin was confused. What part?

"What part is that suppose to be? The part where it mentions your surrender?"

Slade laughed. "Oh, how funny but a sense of humor only delays the inevitable."

Robin clenched his fists. "And what's that suppose to be?"

Slade was silent. Robin's frame went frigid. Another smirk? What the heck was he planning?

"You becoming my apprentice, becoming Red X. You know that you will do it to save your friends. You wouldn't be able to live with yourself otherwise."

Robin mentally sighed. Slade was right. Robin would do it for his friends. He would.

And he would suffer for it for the rest of his life.

Or at least, that's what Slade thought.

Robin smirked his signature smirk. Slade had forgotten his third option. Robin could save himself AND his friends.

He would just have to defeat Slade first.

In other words, he would have to kill him.

And that, too, would haunt him for the rest of his life. But it would eventually fade, for he would do it for a good reason. He would be doing it for his friends and himself.

And most importantly, he would be doing it for Batman.

And with that in mind, Robin jumped into action. His sudden moment surprised Slade but not enough to make him unable to move out of the way of Robin's fist.

"What are you doing? Robin, surely you haven't decided to save yourself?"

Slade could barely keep his anger out of his voice. Why was Robin attacking him? Surely he didn't think that he could beat Slade? But judging the determined expression on Robin's face, he obviously thought that he could.

Slade's control snapped.

No more of Plan A.

Time to move to Plan B.

Cloning.

"I'm sorry that it had to come to this, Robin, but you left me no choice. I will just have to settle for your clone."

To say Robin was shocked was an understatement.

"You made a clone of me?"

Slade slowly shook his head. "No, but I'm going to."

Robin's eyes widened behind his mask. Had Slade lost EVEN MORE of his marbles? Apparently! Robin dodged Slade's leg, once more flipping in the air like a gymnast putting on a show.

Only, he wasn't a gymnast.

And this wasn't a show.

It was a battle that would determine so many lives, way too many lives to count. That was what kept Robin from breaking down or crawling under a rock to hide. So many people were depending on him to win, to rid the world of Slade.

Batman was.

Robin aimed a kick at Slade's head.

Kid Flash was.

Slade dodged, his fist flying at Robin.

Cyborg was.

Robin also dodged.

Aqualad was.

Robin flipped in the air, dodging Slade's attempts to knock him down.

Raven was.

One of Slade's kicks hit Robin in the middle of his back.

Artemis was.

Robin fell to the ground in pain.

Starfire was.

Slade remained silent.

M'gann was.

Robin tried to get up.

Beast Boy was.

But Slade's foot forced him back to the ground.

Superboy was.

Robin could hear his heartbeat slowing. Slade's boots had poisoned spikes on the bottom of them and they were digging into his back.

Gotham was.

Slade laughed. This would go down in history. His victory would be known to all. He would make sure of it.

The whole world was.

Robin could barely breath, his lungs tightening. He tried to move but his body refused.

But now, no one would depend on Boy Wonder ever again.

Because after this, he would cease to exist.

All because he had been too weak to kill Slade.

Slade pulled out a needle. Now all he needed was Robin's DNA. Then he could raise the clone to be just like Robin.

Only, he would be called Red X.

And he would be evil.

In fact, he would be the exact opposite of the real Robin.

He wouldn't be weak.

He wouldn't feel.

He wouldn't love.

He would be another Slade.

As Slade slowly knelt down beside Robin, the shadows slightly moved and eyes could be seen. Those eyes narrowed in fury. How dare Slade try to kill Robin!

Now the eyes were determined to see this monster pay.

For everything.

A figure could now be seen in the shadows. A dark figure, brooding and dressed as . . . A bat? Who dressed as a bat?

Batman did.

And with unmerciful hands, Batman picked up a random piece of metal about two feet long and a half an inch thick.

Just like the thing Robin had had in his chest two years ago.

Batman made no sound, not wanting to alert Slade of his presence. Just as Slade moved to stick the needle in Robin, Batman, in one swift motion, made his move behind Slade.

He drove the piece of metal through Slade's nonexistent heart, killing Slade instantly. But not before he heard what Batman whispered as Slade fell to the side.

_"That's for my son!"_

. . . Son?

That was Slade's last thought as he left this world, heading towards the worst place imaginable.

Hell.

_The bat has taken revenge . . . But will the robin ever get to know this? . . . Or will the villain win even though he lost?_

_Until next time . . ._

_But maybe, not for Robin . . ._

**A/N-** Yeah, I tried my best to make the battle between Robin and Slade cool but I think that I kind of failed. Robin didn't get to beat Slade. But remember that Robin didn't want to be the one to kill Slade. He didn't want to be like Tony Zucco. And Batman had a VERY good reason to kill Slade. Slade hurt his son! Anyway, only one chapter left! Will Robin die? . . . Do you guys want him to die? I hope not because I don't think that I could write Bruce's agony over Dick's death. I can't even THINK about Dick dying! It just DOESN'T happen! Anyway, please review!


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer-**Even in the end, I still won't say it.

Here's the last chapter. T^T It was so much fun writing this! I hope you all have enjoyed it. My little brother sure has! ^.^ But there's still Shadows of the Past and my other YJ fanfic that I'm going to start. So don't start crying yet. I hope you enjoy this chapter . . . And I hope that I don't mess up the ending.

This story is dedicated to my little bro, Halo Warrior 531! ^-^ He got sucked into this and said, "Why didn't you show me this sooner? !"

**Chapter "**

Robin could feel sheets on his bare arms, its softness soothing. He also felt bandages wrapped around his chest and back. He could hear soft whispers, their words muffled.

Curiousity got the better of him. He slowly opened his eyes, the light blinding him. Apparently, no one thought that maybe Bruce's hatred for light had rubbed off on him. Because it had.

"Someone want to turn off that light? It's hurting my eyes," he said with a yawn.

Young Justice jumped. Alfred sighed in relief. Bruce, on the other hand, was even more worried.

"Dick, are you okay? Do you have any difficulty breathing? Can you see anything? Are you hungry? Or thirsty?" he asked without taking a breath.

Dick rolled his eyes and sat up despite Bruce's protests. "Seriously, Bruce, I'm FINE. Don't have a heart attack."

Bruce playfully glared at Dick. "I'm not THAT old."

Dick scoffed. "And Clark eats Kryptonite for breakfast."

Alfred pulled Bruce out of room before they could start their daily teasing. That was so not the time for it. They had to make sure that Dick was alright and that Bruce didn't opened his almost healed wounds.

Young Justice looked shocked. Who knew that Batman could be . . . playful? Did Batman and the word "playful" even belong in the same sentence?

They broke themselves away from that train of thought. Back to the issue at hand.

"Dude, are you really okay?" Wally asked.

Dick nodded. "Yep. Fit as a fiddle."

Artemis scoffed. "Sure you are. Then why did you sleep for a week?"

"A WEEK?" Dick exclaimed.

Aqualad nodded. "You have slept for a week, my friend."

"Even Raven and I didn't sleep that long," M'gann said, concern for her friend obvious.

Her statement had brought up a question that had been nagging the team for a while.

"I get that Slade had put you in that sleep but what exactly did it do to you?" Wally asked, scratching his head.

Everyone except Dick turned their heads to look at M'gann. Aware of this, M'gann bit her lip and tried to string a line of words that could explain what had happened to her and Raven. But how could she explained it when she didn't even know what happened? All she knew was that one moment she was awake and then she was in a blood-soaked battlefield, her vs. every nightmare she ever had. It took most of her energy to just dodge, to stay alive. She hadn't even known that she was awake till Superboy was saying her name in her ear over and over, unwilling to let her sleep her life away.

How could she explain that? It would take hours to explain every little detail of her enemies, of her struggle to survive. M'gann opened her mouth to start a long conversation to be cut off by Dick.

"It made her subconscious think that SHE was the one invading, not Slade. Don't ask me how Slade learned how to do that. I don't know and I NEVER want to know."

They choked. Slade had been able to turn your MIND against you? Now that just wasn't fair. The villain gets the advantage, the twisted power? Not cool, not cool at all.

Dick's explanation made sense but there was one thing that they didn't get.

"How did you know that?" Superboy asked.

Dick stiffened. "Let's just say that when Slade first used that power against Raven, I had the pleasure of seeing it first hand."

The team didn't reply to that, feeling that they should leave it alone.

"Now," Dick started, "what happened to Slade?"

**_Hours Later_**

"Are sure you should be up, Dick?" a concerned bat asked.

Dick shrugged. "I feel fine but I'm sure if you ask a doctor, they would tell you that to tie me to the bed for a week."

Bruce chuckled. It was good that Dick was feeling better. If he wasn't, then someone would have to pay. And he really didn't care who payed as long as he got some exercise out of it.

Dick softly smiled. Bruce didn't know that Dick knew that Bruce had been the one to kill Slade. Bruce had told the team to tell him that Slade was dead, end of story. But with some convincing (and blackmail), Dick had talked them into telling him the truth. Artemis described the whole thing, being the only one who had seen it. Dick wasn't shocked at what Bruce had done. Slade deserved it . . . and a million times over.

But what Dick couldn't get was WHY Bruce didn't want him to know.

Maybe because he didn't want Dick to feel guilty over the fact that he hadn't been strong enough to kill Slade himself. Maybe he didn't want Dick to see him in a different light.

But Dick didn't.

Bruce was still Bruce.

Batman was still Batman.

And Bruce needed to know that Dick knew this.

"Bruce," Dick started, "I know what you did."

Bruce stiffened. He hadn't wanted Dick to know because if he did, he may see Bruce as a murderer.

And that was something he couldn't deal with.

"Dick, I-" Bruce started but Dick cut him off.

"But that doesn't mean that I don't see you as the old man who's taken care of me for five years anymore."

Bruce was shocked for a moment but the shock melted into a smile.

Till he realized what Dick had said.

"I am NOT old! How many times must I tell you?" Bruce yelled, chasing Dick to run away.

Oh, did Dick really think that Bruce wasn't going to chase him?

Well, he better think again.

Dick ran faster, hearing Bruce tearing through the mansion behind him. Dick smiled. Just like old times.

Dick managed to evade Bruce for a while, making no sound as he ran through the mansion.

That is, till he ran into a VERY expensive vase.

"Uh oh. Bruce is SO going to kill me!" Dick muttered, getting back up and running in the opposite direction.

Five minutes later, he heard Bruce near the spot of the broken vase. Bruce's top blows in five . . . four . . . three . . . two . . . one . . .

"DICK! YOU ARE GROUNDED, YOUNG MAN, FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!"

Dick sighed in relief.

At least Bruce hadn't said for the rest of his life AND his afterlife.

Now that would have sucked.

BIG TIME.

_The End . . . ?_

_Or is it just the beginning?_

**A/N-** It's over . . . Hope you all enjoyed! I hope you guys will feel the need to read this fanfic from time to time! By the way, how was the ending? I wanted to leave on a funny note. Please review! Oh and if you guys are wondering about the last line, I was thinkning about a sequel . . . Maybe. If you guys really want a sequel, tell me when you review! At least five people need to want a sequel for me to write one!


End file.
